Painful Past, Bright Future
by KuroNeko246
Summary: REWRITE IS IN PROGRESS! After a year of writing English papers, I think my writing has improved. I feel a little disappointed in how all over the place the story is and the multiple miss-spells. Hopefully, once I'm done it'll be much better. Until then! PS - I'm thinking of getting rid of pairings. Sorry, no RoadxAllen. Just brotherly love! I suck at romantic relationships.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello everyone! I am very much new to this (literally, I just joined a couple hours ago). I have been a fan of for a while and lately decided that I'd join, so here I am. This my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

I go by the pen name of KuroNeko246 and I would like to introduce you to an idea of a story I couldn't stop thinking about. This is a crossover between D. Gray-Man and Kuroshitsuji.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own D. Gray-Man (no matter how much I love it), nor do I own Kuroshitsuji. The rights to these two manga/anime are reserved to their respective writers. I own nothing except for what my imagination cooks up.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the show. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

Betrayal. Such an ugly act. It can hurt and even destroy a person inside. Even more so when done by those he thought he could trust. Those thought to be his family. Those thought to have loved him. Those he thought he could love back.

With two of his most trusted friends dead, he was blamed by the remainder of his so called 'family' and the Vatition.

All except for Jonny, Reever, Jerry, Krory, Miranda, and Komui betrayed him. They helped him to escape the wrath of Central, thinking him to be a Noah in the end.

Lavi just turned his back on him to become another one of the emotionless Bookman. Though he had already become emotionless, his eyes dulled with the loss of Lenalee, the one he loved, and Kanda, his best friend.

Lenalee died when she took a hit meant for him when he and the Noah were trying to hold off Apocrophos, while Allen fought the Earl. Kanda died shortly after his life's energy was used up, requesting to be buried next to Alma before he died.

Lavi, thinking in the end that he should have never gotten involved in the first place, disappeared along with old man Bookman never to be seen by Allen again.

It seemed that the friends he had left and his enemies that had become his allies against Apocrophos and the Earl were the only ones he could trust. Never could he of imagined the rest of them doing this to him. They betrayed him even when he was the one who put an end to the long and terrible "Holy war".

After his remaining group of loyal friends and the Noah helped him to escape he holed himself up inside the Ark for years, allowing no one inside besides Timcampy, so that he wouldn't hurt anyone because of his inner Noah. Going into a sort of hibernation until the outside world is safe, Nea, sent Timcanpy outside every once and a while to come back and report what's happening on the outside.

However, before he left and went into his long sleep, he managed to take Kanda's body with him to be buried with Alma in Mater, their final resting place. The least he could do was to full fill the final request of a strong and loyal friend.

Years passed and the Black Order slowly forgot about him and moved on, labeling him as dead. With all of the Akuma destroyed, the Black Order fell apart before it too was forgotten and thought of as a legend.

During these years Allen was still sleeping inside the ark, later waking up to explore and see how much the world had changed since he left. Hoping it would take his mind off the memories, he was going to travel around Europe like he did with Mana so many years ago. He was once again the traveling clown.

 **00**

 **P.O.V ?**

He was known by the name of Allen Walker, now known as Allen D. Campbell. He has also been called many other names and insults he has been called over the years of his short life. Names such as Red, the musician, the 14th, Noah, demon, and monster.

Such a sad creature. To be turned on and left behind as if he was never there to begin with. Yet he still keeps walking, the words Mana spoke to him running through his head like a mantra. He still hides his pain from me as though not to burden me with anything.

He doesn't realize it but with him so readily agreeing to leave the Ark to the outside, he is searching for a place to call home again. Somewhere he can belong.

I know this because I am now the only one besides Timcampy there to comfort, protect, and help him to find what heis looking for. I am known as the 14th, or what you might better know me as, Neah D. Campbell.

My newly adopted brother and I would like to share with you our journey. A journey filled with betrayal and pain, but also of love and acceptance. Now, let the show begin.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

There it is folks. My first official fanfic chapter. Hope you liked it.

Anyway, review. Please be honest on what you thought but also be nice about it. No mean words please.

Until next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR SPEAKING:**

Hello! I'm back and here to give you the next chapie.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"Talking"  
' **Thoughts** '  
\- Neah -  
*Crowned Clown*

Now, on with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:** **Allen's P.O.V.**

The darkness. It was calm and peaceful. He never had the luxury to be so relaxed before and now he finds that he enjoys it quite a lot.

' **If only I had this peace while in the order** ', he thought. He lay there floating in the calm and quite. That is until he started to hear an echo. A voice.

\- Allen? -, the voice said. It was soft and calm like the blackness surrounding him.

' **Who's voice is that**?', he thought. He couldn't quite remember.

Slowly he turned his head to search for it, only to find a light. It was a small ball of white light, barely the size of his palm. It slowly floated towards him as he opened his hands to reach for it.

*Allen, it is time to wake up, you no longer need to sleep. Get up and explore the world around you*, It spoke reasureingly, but in a different voice from the one a moment ago. It sounded more feminine.

' **Who are you, do I known you from somewhere?** ', he asked, voice echoing in the dark void.

His question was met with a soft tinkleing laugh, like the sound of bells.

*You have known me for years and yet have never spoken to me before. I am the one who helps you to destroy those sad machines known as Akuma.*

' **You're the Innocence in my left arm? How can you speak?** ', he asked, sounding confused.

*Yes Allen, and the only reason I can speak to you now is because you are so at peace with your self. Yes you are still saddened by what happened, but somehow that only made our bond stronger.*, she replied. *But enough of this, you need to wake up, Neah is calling out to you.*

' **Before I wake, will I be able to speak to you again?** ', he asked curiously.

*Yes, you are now able to speak with me like you do with Neah*, she said, sounding amused by his child-like wonder. *Now go, you shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.*

Giving a gentle push, she sent him floating up. The higher up he floated the more aware to the outside he became. Hesitating before the very top, he push through into wakefulness.

* * *

Tired silver eyes slowly opened, revealing an entirely white room. The musician's room. Just the same as he left it. He looked around until he spotted the shadow in the mirror.

"Hello Neah, has everything been fine while I was sleeping" he asked the shadow.

-Everything is alright. Did you have a nice, long rest?- he asked a question back.

"Yes, in fact I don't think I've ever been this well rested before" he said with a sleepy smile.

-Well don't go falling back to sleep. I woke you because I think it is time to leave the Ark, to go back to the outside.-

"Are you sure?", Allen asked nervously, sleepiness gone. "What about the Order?"

-Yes, I'm sure. Besides the Order fell a couple years ago, you have nothing to worry about there.-

"Yeah, but why now of all times should we leave?"

-Because being away from the world for so long is not good for you. Youve been resting inside the Ark for almost over a decade. You need to go out and explore, and maybe meet new people along the way. You can't spend the rest of your life in here-, Neah lectured.

"Alright, alright. I' ll give it a try.", Allen laughed at Neah trying to scold him like a child. He could just imagine him standing above him shaking his finger at him as if he did something bad.

-Good-, Neah said with satisfaction.

"But where should I go first? There are a lot of places to visit out there."

Neah's shadow takes on a thinking pose, with his hand to his chin. Suddenly he snaps his fingers and shouts excitedly.

-How about we start with familiar territory and go to London. From what I gather from Timcanpy, it has become a rather charming city. In fact, I think that one of my old friends is still occupying it. Maybe we can pay him a visit.-

"Alright, lets go, besides maybe I can visit Mana's grave while we're there."

-Then its settled.-, he replied softly. -However I must warn you that this friend of mine is not exactly human.-

"What do you mean?", Allen asked getting a creepy feeling.

-You'll see-, Neah said, giving Allen a wide grin.

' **I hope I don't regret this.** ', Allen thought nervously.

"Tim! We're leaving, do you want to come with?", Allen called.

Suddenly a golden blur rushed towards them and barreled into Allen's head. Allen fell backwards onto the floor with a smack. He groaned while Tim flew around above him excitedly, swirling his vision.

Allen chuckled, mumbled a "Missed you too, Tim", and jumped back up with Tim landing in his hair.

Neah chuckled in amusement at the two. -Ready to go?-

"Yep, off to London we go", skipping to the door happily, then came to a halt. He turned towards Nea again.

"Do you think he might have a solution to the Noah's instinct? I don't want to hurt anybody."

Neah looked deep in thought.-I don't know. He was always good at coming up with solutions noone's thought of before. I'd say it's worth asking him.-

Allen smiled. "If there's a chance, I'll take it. You know I won't risk anyone getting hurt."

-I know. Now are we going to go visit him or not?-, Neah asked impatiently.

"Of course!" He replied happily resuming his skipping through the Ark, trying to find the right door.

"By the way, what is the name of this friend of yours? You never told me.", he asked.

-I didn't? Well he doesn't have a name per say, but he goes by the name of Undertaker.-

"Undertaker, huh? I have a feeling we'll get along just fine.", he said as he found the door. Opening it he stepped out into the streets of London.

"Home, sweet home.", he said and disappeared into the nearby alley.

 **END of CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Let me know what you think. Until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello! I'm happy with how the last two chapters turned out. Now that I've got the story going I just keep coming up with new ideas for the story. It's kind of fun. Anyway onto the disclaimer

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for what my imagination spouts out. Thank you

Now on with the show!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Walking around London, Allen had to keep asking for directions from Nea every five minutes. Not even Timcanpy was being of much help, he was just chewing on his hair.

Neah was starting to get frustrated from being asked constantly and having to redirect Allen each time he went the opposite direction he keeps telling him to go. Ten more minutes later and Neah has had about enough.

-That's it! I can't take it any more! Let me take over and I will just walk straight there instead of you going around in circles!-, Neah shouted inside Allen's head.

' **Well sorry! I just woke up from a many year nap, and you also know my sense of direction is horrible!** ', Allen shouted back, just as frustrated.

' **I know! I'll just ask directions** '

-Gee, why didn't I think of that. Oh that's right, its because I've been giving you directions for the past fifteen minutes and you keep ignoring me!-, Neah said sarcastically.

' **Its not my fault! You keep listing off a series of directions before I can even complete the first!** ', Allen said.

They continued to argu like this for the next ten minutes. Going back and forth with rude comments and insults until. . .

-ENOUGH!-, Neah yelled.

They quit shouting at each other, breathing slightly labored.

Neah sighed. -Never mind. I think we both just need to calm down. We're both frustrated and were taking it out on each other. So lets just take a moment and cool our heads.-

Both Allen and Neah took a couple seconds to take some deep breaths before they spoke to each other again.

-There I feel so much better. How about you?-, Neah asked.

' **Yeah, thanks. Anymore of that and I probably would have gotten a migraine from you shouting so much.** ', Allen sighed, relieved.

-Sorry-, he replied sheepishly. -Now why don't you ask for those directions. How about those people coming towards us now?-, he suggested.

True to Neah's words, there was a peculiar group of people coming towards us. The people of the group consisted of a young child around 12 or 13 years of age, walking with an individual dressed in black.

The others with them were two people who looked to be of Asian decent, who strangely reminded him of the Lee siblings from the order. The last two was a woman dressed in bright red and a strange formally dressed man behind her.

' **I don't know Neah, the one in black and the one with the red lady give me a strange feeling.** ', Allen said nervously.

-Yeah, I feel it too. Just don't ask those two, ask any of the others.-

Sollowing his nervousness and hiding Tim in the pocket of his tan trench coat, he walked up to the strange group. They stopped in front of him just as he started walking towards them.

"U-um, excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother, but do any of you know where the Undertaker's residence is?", he questioned nervously, stuttering.

He became even more nervous when the young boy looked at him, iiratated and looking at him as if he were stupid.

"What are you talking about?", the lady in red asked. "You're standing right in front of it.", she clarified when Allen gave her a confused look.

"W-What?", he asked as he turned his head to look up at what she was pointing at. Above his head was a large sign. Spelled in big letters it said " Undertaker". Allen smacked himself in the forehead.

"I've been standing in front of it the whole time.", he muttered.

' **You weren't of much help Nea. You didn't even see it either, and your the more observent one!** ', he shouted in his mind at Nea.

-Sorry-, he said, sounding sheepish. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

The group standing in front of him sweatdropped, wondering how he could have missed it when he was right in front of it.

Allen turned back around to them and bowed, surprising them. "I am SO sorry to have wasted your time. I should have realized where it was on my own. I am terribly sorry."

"It's alright, if this is you first time being in London then we understand", the lady in red replied back.

"Actually, I used to live in London. I just haven't been here for almost over a decade", he said

' **He used to live here and he gets this lost?** ', the young boy thought.

"So what business do you have with the Undertaker?", the young boy asked.

"Well he is actually and old friend of mine, and I was hoping he could help me with a problem of mine", Allen half lied.

The boy didn't seem convinced as he looked Allen up and down.

"You don't look much older than Ciel is if you don't count the stark white hair, how could you have known the Undertaker for so long.", the red woman asked.

"I am older than I look, Madame", Allen simply replied. Remembering earlier, he walked passed a large widow and saw that he hadn't changed at all. He should probably ask the Undertaker about that as well.

He eyes widening a bit, making the other wonder what is wrong, realizing how he keeps addressing these people.

"That's right I don't recall asking your names or giving you mine. I am terribly sorry for being so rude."

They seemed to realize this too, the lady in red started to introduce everyone, starting with the siblings who reminded me of Komui and Lenalee.

"These two here are siblings, their names are Lau and Ran Mao. The young boy is Ciel, my adorable nephew, and his Butler Sebastian. The man beside me is my butler, Grell, and you may call me Madame Red."

I bowed to everyone who was introduced, but took Madame Red's hand and kissed the back of her hand. Surprising her and causing her to blush and strangely her Butler as well.

I may have been asleep for almost over ten years but I had not lost my polite mannerisms and gentlemanly ways.

I stood up straight and looked at them with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Allen D. Campbell."

Allen saw Ciel's eyes flash, as if he had heard that surname before.

"Thank you for your assistance. Even though I shouldn't have needed it if I had been paying attention to my surroundings."

"Not at all, it was no trouble,", she said, still with a pink tint to her face," in fact we were going to the same place you were." Inwardly thinking how polite and adorable he was.

"Well than I apologize for holding you up. Should we all go in together or should I wait out here until you are finished?", he asked.

Ciel looked about to say something but Madame Red cut him off before he could speak. "Of course we can all go in together. Its no problem.", she said cheerfully.

He saw that Ciel was not happy with being interrupted and with him being allowed in with them. He walked in with them anyway, holding the door open for all of them. The butlers entered last after Sebastian requested that he go in first, saying it being part of their job.

When we entered it was dark, dusty, and a little bit creepy. Especialy with all the coffins everywhere. Everything was quiet when all of a sudden there was a creeky voice coming from all around us, causing everyone to jump.

One of the coffins moved, the lid slowly sliding away from the opening revealing a somewhat creepy man standing inside of it. He was tall with long silver hair that covered his eyes.

He also had strange scars across his face and neck. He was asking the young boy if he had finally come by for a custom made coffin. What kind of man is he.

Inside Neah was laughing his head off. -I can't believe he still does this kind of thing to his customers-, he shouted between laughs.

' **What do you mean? He does this all the time?!** ', Allen shouted the last part, feeling sorry for any customers that come to this man for help. Then realizing that he himself is this madman's customer as well.

When I finally tuned back into the conversation they were talking about a recent series of murders. Somehow I had missed the joke part of the conversation. I only heard the last bit before he was turning to me.

"Now I don't believe I know you. I don't suppose _you_ came for a custom made coffin, did you?", he said while very close to my face.

"U-um, you m-may not remember me, but I'm quiet sure you remember by older brother, Neah? R-right?", I stuttered.

He straightened up as if he had just heard something extraordinary, and started to laugh.

"Neah!? How has that mischief maker been over the years? Last time I saw him he tried to lock me in one a me coffins, when I frightened the pants off him one day. Good old times, good old times. Is he here?.", he said, still laughing madly.

The others stared at me in surprise while I swear dropped at this man's antics and what Neah tried to do to him.

Neah was laughing sheepishly in the back of my head. -He remember's that?-

I laughed nervously with the undertaker's face so close to mine. "Neah is unavailable right now, but directed me to come to you with a problem that we both have at the moment.", I told him, trying to let him know that I can't speak in front of the others.

Somehow he understood and turned to Ciel. "Our business is over, it is, young guard dog. However, I ask you to escort the other guests out, but stay here with that Butler of yours. You may learn something more here.", he grinned like a madman.

When everyone but those two cleared out the Undertaker turned back to me.

"Now, tell me what bind he's gotten into this time. Is he trying to kill the Earl again."

Ciel looked up in curiosity. He didn't mean him did he?

"Not you guard dog.", the Undertaker stated.

-Let me take over Allen, so that I can explain our predicament.-, Neah said.

Allen glanced at the boy and his Butler than back to the Undertaker. The Undertaker nodded to him. Allen closed his eyes and released control to Neah.

Skin turning gray and stigmata appearing on his forehead, he opened his eyes to reveal not shining silver but molten gold.

He opened his mouth and replied in a deeper tone than Allen's.

"Hey Undertaker. Its been a while hasn't it? Did ya miss me?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Another chapter done, and its only been a couple hours after I finished chapter 1! I'm on a role. I feel so proud of myself right now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I sure did. Please review and tell me your honest opinion.

Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

OMG, OMG, OMG! My first review! I can't believe it! I didn't expect it to happen so soon after publishing.

You just made my day, DeeRoseWalker. I guess this makes me an official author of fanfiction. Just for that review I'm gonna do one more chapie today. Wait till you see what I have in store for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:**

To say that Ciel and Sebastian were surprised would be an understatement. They were down right shocked.

They just watched the personality of the polite airhead they had met moments before, do a 180 before their eyes. Not to mention appearance.

 **00**

 **Flashback moments ago: Ciel's P.O.V.**

After everyone was escorted out, the only ones left in the room were the Undertaker, Allen, Sabastian, and I.

The Undertaker asked Allen what this mysterious Neah person had done now. However what was said next peaked my interest.

"Is he trying to kill the Earl again?", the Undertaker asked.

I looked over to Allen curiously. ' **Did he mean m-.** '

"Not you guard dog", the Undertaker quickly reassured.

' **Then who?** ', I silently asked, curiosity growing by the minute.

Allen seemed nervous as his gaze flickered between Sabastian and I, then back to the Undertaker.

The madman seemed to see this and gave Allen a nod as if to say we could be trusted. Allen closed his eyes and that's when it happened.

His skin turning from its pale color to an ashen gray in an instant. Seven cross-like scars appearing on his forehead.

However, what caught my attention next was his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal not the calming silver-grey eyes he had seconds ago, but fiery gold.

These eyes were anything but calming though. They seemed to pin you down and examine you as if you were prey. As if waiting to strike.

Even Sabastian seemed uneasy enough to tense up as if readying for an attack. This was a possible scenario both Sebastian and I were thinking would happen. That is, until the man spoke.

"Hey Undertaker. Its been a while, hasn't it? Did ya miss me?", the man said. A deeper voice than he had before.

 **End of Flashback**

 **00**

Ciel's visible eye widened. He realized this man didn't seem to be as well mannered as Allen was. In fact, it almost sounded rude compared to Allen's politeness.

Suddenly he turned to Sebastian and I, pointing at us.

"Oi! You there. Yes you two, the only brat and demon in the room. Stop gawking at me.", he said in a demanding tone.

The Undertaker chuckled at Neah's antics.

Ciel was shocked. ' **How did he know what Sebastian was?** '

-Neah, calm down. Anyone who's seen us switch like this has acted like that afterwords. I'd be surprised if they didn't.-, Allen stated in the back of his mind.

' **You're right, sorry.** ', Neah replied. He visibly relaxed and turned back to the Undertaker.

"Neah, Neah, Neah", Undertaker patronized him. "What have you done this time."

Neah grinned, "Oh you know, had a plot to kill the Earl that didn't turn out so well. The usual."

The Undertaker tsked and waved a finger at him.

"I told you it wouldn't work, and now your inside this poor boys head. I'm surprised the Noah gene hasn't taken him over yet. In fact how did this happen?", he lectured.

Neah's grin dropped, face turning serious. This surprising the other two occupants of the room.

"That is actually what Allen and I have come to you about. We were hoping you could help with the Noah killing instinct.", he replied, tone just as serious.

There Neah goes into detail about how he had tried to kill the Earl, but himself winding up dead instead. How Allen decided to keep his memories safe until it was time to get rid of the Earl.

He also explained about how Allen joined and fought alongside the order to him destroying the Earl and being betrayed. All up to now.

The whole time Ciel and Sebastian listened with rapt attention. Ciel thinking that they may become useful to him later.

"Allen is very soft-hearted and wouldn't be able to bear hurting others. He was hoping you knew of a solution to maybe suppress the Noah instinct so that he didn't go on a killing spree if he lost control.", Neah explained.

"Oh dear Neah. You know me, I could do much more than just suppress it-", Undertaker explained but was cut off.

"So you can get rid of it?", Neah asked excitedly. "I knew that if anyone could do it, it would be you!", he shouted happily.

"Ah, ah, ah, Neah. You didn't let me finish. Yes I can get rid of it, but doing this will also give you something else.", he chuckled.

"What do you mean?", Neah asked, confused.

"How would you like your own body again?", the Undertaker asked.

Neah stared at him in awe. "You can do that, really? Please tell me this is no joke."

"I am far from joking my friend.", the Undertaker said giddily.

' **Do you hear that Allen! We could have separate bodies again!** ', Neah shouted in the back of his head.

-I heard him loud and clear. Should we do it?-, Allen asked.

' **Hell yes, we should!** ', Neah answered quickly.

-Hold on a minute, ask him how it works first.-, Allen cautioned.

' **Right** ', "how will it work?", he asked.

"Think of it like this. The Noah is a piece of paper. You and Allen on each end of the paper. You each grab hold and pull away from each other and the paper simply rips in two. If you do this with the Noah, you will tear it to shreds, therefore killing it."

Neah looked at him confused. "How are Allen and I supposed to do that?"

"You still have that extraordinary healing ability, right?", he asked.

"Of course. Allen wouldn't be alive without it. What does that have to do with-? Oh! I get it!"

"Now you've got it. When you use it while not injured you are basically accelerating the growth of your body's cells.", he said.

"Doing this will double everything to make a new body. The thing is, you will only have some of your original features. Since your new body will be made up of Allen's cells you will basically be a carbon copy of him."

"So basically when Allen and l split the Noah gene won't know which way to go and be torn to shreds.", Neah finishes. "That's genius!", Neah shouted.

"Oh, and you hear that Allen? We're gonna be twins!", Neah was so excited he didn't realize he shouted that out loud. Allen sweat dropped at Neah's shouting.

"Of course its genius, I thought of it.", Undertaker boasted.

"However, you might to keep in mind that due to the acceleration of the cells, the both of will be extremely exhausted. You will need time to recover."

"Of course, that's understandable.", Neah replied.

"The both of you will also need to be in control of the body", he explained.

Neah closed his eyes for a moment and quickly snapped his eyes back open. Only this time the right eye was gold and the left silver. Allen and Neah spoke in one voice.

"When do we start?", they asked, determination shining brightly in both eyes.

Undertaker grinned like a madman. "Now. Though I must warn you, this is going to hurt"

They left for another room to begin, leaving behind a very confused Ciel and an amused demon.

 **END of CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Now I know that the conversation between Neah and the Undertaker may seem a bit advanced, but you would think that Grim Reapers and Noah's would have a better understanding on how life and the human body works. So no judging.

Any way let me know what you guys think. Especially with Allen and Nea basically becoming twins.

Until next Chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I can't believe I've already got so many responses. Awesome. I thought it would take like, weeks for people to even find my story. Thank you! Now I know why other authors get so excited when these things happen.

I bet some of you are wondering how I'm updating so fast.

One, I have way to much free time. Two, I just love D. Gray-Man this much. Three, my mind is just constently running around thinking up different scenarios involing the characters of my favorite shows and readings. Its a wonder I get any sleep sometimes.

In fact I was up to one-o-clock in the morning finishing that last chapter. Anyway~.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing~. Even though I wish I did.

On with the show!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Allen P.O.V.**

Neah and I followed the Undertaker into a different room. It was as dark and creepy as the last one, but surprisingly clean. We followed the man into the middle of the room until he turned around to face us.

"Would you mind making an Ark gate here? We don't want anyone hearing your screams, now would we? I would prefer it if I didn't have Scotland Yard knocking on my door later.", the Undertaker explained.

"Of course, I don't see why not.", we replied together. Our eyes closed for a moment until a bright light enveloped the room. Our eyes opened to see the newly created Ark gate with the number 7 at the top. A lucky number.

They entered the into the musician's room and the gate shattered behind them. Can't have anyone following and discovering the Ark's control room now, can we? Undertaker followed us to the white couch next to the piano.

"I take that this is the heart of the Ark? Why choose this room out of many?", he asked.

"Well, we figured if we're going to be screaming in pain, we might as well be comfortable in a familiar place. Why? Does this not suit our needs?"

"No, no, its quiet fine actually. Just never been inside before, is all.", he said with a wide grin. "Now, before we begin, any questions?"

"Will this effect the innocence in my left arm?", Allen's voice the more dominant of the two for that question.

"Ah, I thought you might ask that. Yes, it will effect the Innocence, but in a good way. Tell me, Allen. Have you ever heard of the Grim Reapers?", Undertaker asked inquiringly.

"Um, you mean lord death, the skeleton in the cloak? Why? What does this have to do with the Innocence?", he asked once again the dominant voice.

"Neah did mention to you that I'm not quite human, did he?", he asked.

Allen's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, but I kind of forgot he told me tha-. Wait! You mean your him? I thought you were just a madman!?", Allen shouted.

Undertaker frowned. "I prefer the word eccentric, and God no. I'm not the grim reaper. I am simply one of many.", he explained.

"You mean there's more than one of you out there?", Allen asked in awe.

"Of course, you can't expect one person to be in many places at once. People die all over the world, it just simply wouldn't do to have just one.", he lectured as if he were a small child.

"But what does this have to do with the Innocence in my arm?", he looked at the man confused.

The Undertaker's grin was back and even wider. "Well, since the Innocence has no more Akuma to kill, it will try to find something to be useful for again. It is going to simply evolve into a new form."

"Also did you know that the Noah and the Grim Reapers are very closely related. Many a time its happened when one of you exorcists spotted us in our work and thought us to be Noah because of what we do and our eyes."

Their eyes got even wider. "Even I didn't know that", Neah's voice admitted.

The Undertaker seemed to pout. "Well now, you would if you read up on your own Noah history now, wouldn't you?", he huffed.

"Back to the matter at hand", Allen waved a hand to Undertaker, "continue, please."

"Right. Because of you two being Noah, and being so closely related to us death gods, you both could become one as well. Your death scythes will basically be the Innocence split into two along with yourselves."

"I don't know, does this mean I won't have Crowned Clown anymore? How is the Innocence supposed to split?", he was worried for the Innocence. He had just learned he could speak with her.

*It'll be fine Allen, I'll still be with you and I'll still be able to speak with you. As for how I will separate into two pieces is simple. I never told you but I am the Heart. Did you ever figure out why the order and the Noah could never find me.*, she asked.

' **No, I don't think so? Why?** ', confusion in his voice.

*The reason that they could never find the Heart is because I am not just one piece of Innocence. Me and my brother decided to fuse together long ago to keep the rest of the Innocence safe from the Earl*, she explained.

' **I don't understand.** ', he said, still confused.

*When two pieces of Innocence are in close proximity of each other they cancel each other out. When they cancel, almost nothing strange happens like it usually does. It's as if they're not even there. This goes double when actually fusing together. However when we have an accommodater one of us is more compatible with their host. So when one of us gets an accommodater the other goes into a deep sleep to make it seem that we are just a regular piece of innocence.*

' **I think I get it now. So what your saying is while fused together, no one is able to track you at all?** ', he questioned.

*Exactly. Since the Millennium Earl is no more and with the Noah on our side, it is now safe for me and my brother to separate again.*

' **You really think it's okay to do this?** ', he asked nervously.

*Yes, plus if the Noah's instinct is destroyed, Neah won't have any trouble wielding Innocence. Even more so if my brother and I evolve into death scythes.*

' **Alright, I trust your judgment. If you say we should do this then I think so too.** '

Allen focused back on the Undertaker. "How do we begin?"

"I thought you would never ask!", he exclaimed loudly. He grabbed my wrist and brought us to the center of the room.

"Alright, I need you to close your eyes and relax as much as possible while standing. If you're too tense you may not get this right. Whatever you do, do not tense up when the pain comes and stay as calm as possible.", he instructed.

They nodded a did as they were told, closing their eyes.

"Good, now I want you to calm your mind. Activate your Noah healing ability and imagine as though you are glued to each other. Your body is the glue and your minds are trying to separate."

Slowly, as Allen and Neah increased their healing rate, blue electricity started to crackle around them. The higher they pushed their healing the more sensitive their skin seemed to be.

That is when the pain started to set in. With the increasing electricity around their body felt like it was pricking their skin with millions of needles, causing a waves of pain to rush through them.

This caused them to grit their teeth to try and block out the pain, the healing still increasing until it was at the maximum it could go. If they thought that the prickly feeling was painful this new type of pain changed their mind fast. Their body felt as if it was on fire.

"This is good. Keep the healing at its highest. Now that it is at its peek, I want you to concentrate on your minds, which are still glued together, and push against each other with as much force you can put into it. With luck this will be over quick with just one go.", the Undertaker said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the roaring in their ears.

They did as they were told and focused on their minds. -Ready Allen?!-, Neah asked in a strained voice.

' **I'm ready, but we might want to hurry. I don't think I can handle this pain for much longer.** ', Allen said, voice faint.

-Alright. We'll do this together on three. Got it?-, he asked.

' **Got it!** ', he shouted, determined to get this done soon.

-' **Together! One... two... THREE!** '-, they shouted.

They pulled their minds away from each other with as much force they could muster through the pain.

They heard a ripping sound and a piercing scream inside their head. There was a moment of silence, besides the sound of crackling electricity.

They were confused with what the sound was when suddenly Allen let out a choked scream. The pain seared through both of them, Neah only able to let out a strangled gasp. He looked down when he saw something that looked strange.

The body was split on the entire right side and the left leg. The left arm had not split with the rest of them. The arm that contained the Innocence. He looked at the parts of their bodies that were already split, the skin red, raw, and covered in blood.

Now he knew what that ripping sound was. It was the skin splitting form the force of pulling away from each other. If they wanted this to end quickly they had to pull the rest of the way in order to be completely separated. He looked up at Allen. His eyes, shut tight from the pain, and jaw locked, so he wouldn't cry out.

Neah reached up with his newly formed hand to cup the side of Allen's face. Allen flinched at the unexpected touch and opened his eyes half way, grey orbs clouded with pain and exhaustion. As he looked towards Neah, his eyes slightly widening as he realized Neah was standing in front of him in a physical body.

"Allen, we need to finish the separation of our minds. We are still connected by the arm.", Neah explained.

Allen's eyes widened even more when he said that. Allen shook his head quickly, but winced in the process. He was in to much pain to speak without screaming.

"Come on Allen, I know you are tired and in pain but we need to finish this. You don't want to spend the rest of your life connected to me with only one hand, do you?", he asked the last part in a mischievous tone of voice.

Allen looked at him, alarmed at the idea of never being able to get away from him if he tried to do something. He shook his head even faster than before, causing him to wince again.

Neah smiled gently at him. "I promise once we are completely separated you will be able to rest, but not until then. Okay?"

Allen nodded slightly, as to cause him less pain. He readied himself. Nervously awaiting the pain.

*It'll be alright, Allen. It's almost over, just a little more and your done.* Crowned Clown said in a calm and soothing voice. This helped Allen slightly as they were about to pull away from Neah again.

"Let's count to three again, Allen. Maybe it'll help." Allen once again nodded.

"One.. Two.. THREE!", they once again pulled away from each other. This time becoming completely separated, but as the arm finally slit into two a bright white light flashed, causing them to stumble and fall onto the floor. The Innocence was reforming into a more useful weapon, or in this case weapons, as it too slit into two pieces.

One of the newly split Innocence fragments shot towards Allen while the other over to Neah. The one that shot towards Allen circled around his left wrist to form a thick metal bracelet. The one that chose Neah circled around him a couple times before deciding to circle around his neck to form a thick gold chained necklace.

Allen's breathing slowed. "Is it over? Can I sleep now?", his voice barely above a whisper.

Nea struggled to sit up, only making it half way. He looked at Allen's exhausted face and smiled gently. "Yes, you can sleep now. You did well.", he answered softly.

Allen gave a grateful smile before passing out. Neah looked up at the Undertaker, tiredly.

"Thank you for doing this old friend. We couldn't have done this without you", he nodded to the man in gratitude.

Undertaker simply shook his head. "It's no problem, Neah. You would have helped me the same if I asked of it."

"Yes, I would. Will he be alright?", he asked, glancing at Allen's prone form.

"He'll be fine. Just needs rest and time to heal. When he wakes up come back to my shop and I will explain what has happened with this.", the Undertaker said while pointing at Neah's necklace, or in other words the Innocence.

Neah nodded his head. "Do you need me to open a gate back out? I think I have enough energy left to open and close one for you."

Undertaker nodded, "That would be splendid. No telling how many customers have come by without me being there.", he said cheerfully.

Neah sweat dropped. "You are going to be the death of me someday", he said, exasperated.

"Not so. You are just as immortal as I am now.", Undertaker pouted.

Neah looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?".

"You didn't know? With you and Allen defeating the Millennium Earl, you two have taken his place as the new one. Haven't you noticed? Allen hasn't aged at all in the past ten years. There was a reason they called him the Millennium Earl."

"How di-, never mind. Let's save that set of questions for later. Right now I'm running very low on energy, so if you want to leave, now would be the time.", he said, tired.

"Alright then. See you in a bit. I'll answer all your questions then."

Neah nodded then closed his eyes to summon a gate back to the room they had entered before. Undertaker waved behind him as he walked towards the newly made door.

"Until next time, Neah. I'll see you when you and your new twin come back.", he chuckled as he exited the Ark.

Neah used the last of his energy to shatter the gate, then crawled over to Allen, curling up next to him. He peered at his peaceful face then to the drying blood on the floor. He and Allen would need to clean up later, when they wake again.

' **I'll worry about that later. Right now I need a nap.** ', he thought. Before he closed his eyes he glanced at Allen one last time. Smiling to himself.

' **It feels nice to have body again as well as a brother.** ', he thought before he gave into sleep.

 **END of CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Finally done! Let me know what you think.

 **PS:** (I probably wont be able to update as much as I've done for the past two days. I will most likely post new chapters on Saturdays and Sundays. I need the rest of the week to concentrate on school work, before I concentrate on this story again. Sorry, but I will try to update as much as I can.)

Until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Thank god I have no homework! I could finally update today. Hopefully this chapter goes into more detail for you.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for what I right on this site.

"Talking"  
' **Thinking** '  
*Crowned Clown*  
°Neah's Innocence°, I will reveal his name in this chapter.

On with the show! Hope you enjoy all the twin cuteness!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Regular P.O.V.**

Neah had just managed to pass out after checking to make sure Allen was okay after splitting apart. Everything was quiet and dark. Then a voice sounded.

°Hello there. Are you my new accommodater?°, the voice asked. It sounded like a young man.

Neah was turning around in circles, trying to find the voice. That is until a bright ball of light appeared out of nowhere, right in front of his face. He stumbled backwards and stared at it, observing it. The light was small, almost the size of his palm, and it gave off a slight golden hue.

Neah continued staring at it until it spoke again. °Staring is rude, you know°, the light said.

"Who or what are you and what are you doing inside my head?!", he shouted, realizing that this was the same way Allen responded to him when he first started to speak to him. Or close to it anyway. Back to the strange floating ball of light that can speak.

It gave of a small chuckle before answering. °What, you don't remember what just happened? I am the Innocence that is currently wrapped around your neck.°

Neah's gaze snapped down to the thick gold chain necklace, eyeing it distrustfully. "Won't it harm me? Or what about the other way around? I am still a Noah, you know."

The light chuckled once more, °Of course not, Allen has Innocence and he's a Noah as well.°, he pointed out. °

°Besides, remember that shrill scream when you and Allen finally separated? That was the Noah's instinct being destroyed. So not only will you not go on a killing spree but you no longer have the hatred for Innocence that every Noah has programmed into them.°, the voice explained.

He sighed in relief, then glanced back up to the ball of light. "You know, you still haven't told me who you are."

°Oh, I'm sorry! As you now know, I am the Innocence that has chosen you as my next accommodater. You may call me Dark Jester. I am the twin Innocence of Crowned Clown, my older sister.°, he introduced.

"Dark Jester, hm? Well since you are my Innocence, you might as well know the name of your new accommodater. My name is Neah D. Campbell. It's a pleasure to met you.",

°And I, you°, he replied happily. °You've rested for quite a while, I think it may be time to wake Allen up, so you can get cleaned and go meet the Undertaker. You need to know more information of my sister and my new forms. Even i don't know how our new forms work.°, he informed.

"Don't we need to rest more? I'm sure Allen will still need time to recover.", he questioned, worried for his new brother.

°Don't worry. Sister and I repaired most of the damage. The most you'll feel is pain from sore muscles. Other than that you two will be fine. You just need to wash off all the dried blood.°

"Alright then, it'll be a pleasure working with you, especially now that I have my own body again and won't destroy you.", he said, grinning slightly.

°I look forward to working with you as well. Goodby-, Oh, almost forgot, you and I will still be able to speak to each other even while you are awake. So its never truly goodbye between us. Same thing with Allen and my sister. So i guess I'll just talk to you later.°, he said.

Neah gave a puzzled expression, shrugged, and began to wake up. Except this time in his own body for once.

 **00**

 **Neah's P.O.V.**

When I opened my eyes I was met by the sleeping face of Allen. I blinked a couple of times and stared at him. I then realized that this the first time I truly got to see Allen face to face. Literally. (In the mirror or in the Ark does not count!)

Allen had a small, cute face. It also looked like the large scar on the left side of his face had shrunk to just a star on his forehead, leaving the rest of his face unmarred for once.

He had pale skin, a slim nose, and thick, white eyelashes. His hair was feathery and pure white. It looked to be as soft as an angel's feathers.

' **Oh. My. God. My new little brother is absolutely adorable!** ', I screamed inside my mind while starting to blush.

°I know, right? He is just too cute when he's asleep.°, Dark Jester giggled as he looked at Allen too.

I jumped slightly. ' **Guess you weren't kidding when you said it wasn't really goodbye, huh?** ', I thought.

°Nope. But still, he's so cute when he's sleeping°, he gushed.

' **Hey! Get your own little brother, this one's mine! Besides you already have a sister anyway** ', I thought, mentally sticking my tongue out.

I seem to already be developing a 'little brother complex'. (Let's just hope he won't get as bad as Komui. Te he)

°Geez, I was just saying. It wasn't like I was going to steal him from you.°, he grumbled to the soon to be lunatic. (No offense Komui.)

' **And make sure you never do.** ', I replied in a sweet tone with what seemed to be an underlying threat.

I looked back at Allen's angelic face. My eyes softened.

' **He's so peaceful, its almost a shame to wake him now.** ', I thought sadly.

°I know, but Undertaker has information you both need to know about Sister and me. Information you will need if either or both of you want to become Grim Reapers in the future.°, he said sympathetically.

' **Alright, I'll wake him, but I'm not happy about it. He already had trouble sleeping when he was in the Order, I don't want that to start up again. It stresses him out to much. So next time he sleeps I'm going to leave him alone for awhile, no matter what time he tells me to wake him up.** '

°That's fine. We just need to hurry. He can rest again afterwards.°

"Good.", I said out loud, as I gently shook Allen's shoulder.

As I did this I noticed that unlike his scar, Allen's left arm didn't seem to change in appearance. The only thing that seemed to change was that the skin didn't have the scaly looking armor anymore and felt like regular smooth skin.

He also didn't have the Innocence embedded in the back of his hand anymore. Instead it was in the thick silver bracelet around his wrist. His whole arm just looked like it had a very large birth mark instead of a deformity now.

' **Maybe this is a good thing. He might not be so self-conscious about it anymore.** ', I thought as my gaze traveled to Allen's face again.

Seeing his eyes flutter open to reveal beautiful liquid silver pools. I stopped shaking his shoulder and stared into those eyes as if lost in their depths.

Allen sat up and yawned. He rubbed one of his eyes sleepily. This caused me to break out of my trance like state. When I saw the cute picture Allen would make, I was almost about to glomp him then and there.

That is until Allen turned and looked at me with a sleepy questioning gaze. When his eyes landed on me they widened. He quickly turned his head the other way.

"I-Is that you, N-neah?", he stuttered.

"The one and only! I can't believe you recognized me, and so soon too!", he crowed.

"Well we do have the same face now, it would be hard not to recognize a face I see in the mirror every morning.", he explained, his head still facing the other way.

Neah pouted. "Allennn!", he wined, "Why won't you look at me?!"

"U-um, b-because...", he started

"Well? Out with it already.", I said, growing impatient.

"Well, y-your kind of n-naked at the moment.", he said, still stuttering.

I blinked, then looked down. My eyes widened when I realized Allen was right. I jumped up and started to search for clothes hurriedly.

' **Damn that crazy bastard, he didn't even tell me before he left!** ', I growled in my head.

"Allen! Where do you keep your clothes!", I asked quickly, still searching.

"Over by the couch in my suitcase. And why my clothes?", he asked.

I ran over to the said suitcase and started to rifle through it, pulling out a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. I hurriedly put them on, almost tripping over my own feet, not used to walking yet.

"Because, since we're twins, that means that we're basically the same size in the clothes department. That and your clothes are the only ones we have in the Ark at the moment.", I explained as I finished the last button on the shirt.

"Well why are mine the only ones in here?", he questioned.

I sighed, finished dressing, and went back over to sit beside Allen. "Because up until a couple hours ago I didn't have any need for clothes.", I looked at Allen to see that his head was still turned. "You can turn your head now.", I chuckled, amused.

Allen nodded and turned his head back around.

"Sorry about that by the way. I guess with being without a body for so long I didn't realize the feeling of not having any clothes on. My senses must still be adjusting.", I apologized, feeling embarrassed.

Allen smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. I would probably be the same way if I was stuck in your situation a little while ago.", he said, then looked at me curiously. "So how does it feel to have a body again?", he asked.

I grinned from ear to ear. "It feels absolutely amazing! I never thought that this could happen in the first place", my voice rising in excitement.

Then a mischievous look grew on my face and I stood up. I did a couple of turns, showing off.

"So what do you think? Do I look awesome or what?", I said with a Cheshire cat smile.

 **00**

 **ALLEN'S P.O.V.**

I stood up and took a good look at my new twin. I hadn't really gotten a chance to look at the details yet, but now that I looked he did look exactly like me with a few minor differences.

For one, he wasn't quiet as pale a me, maybe a shade or two tanner. Another thing was his hair and eyes. His hair, unlike mine, was pitch black and slightly curled at the ends, but you could hardly tell.

His eyes though. Instead of my bright silver eyes, the ones that looked back at me were a light pale gold. Not as dark and rich as a Noah's, but almost.

I also noticed that Neah didn't have my scar. I looked at Nea's forehead confused. Nea looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?", he asked

"How come you didn't get the same scar I have?", I said, confused.

Realization flashed in Neah's eyes and he grinned. He walked over to me and took my wrist. He brought me over to one of the mirrors on one side of the musician's room. He pointed to my forehead. I looked at what he was pointing at and gaped.

The scar, the one from Mana, was no longer there. I turned to Neah with what I'm sure was a shocked expression. He chuckled and explained.

"It's still there. It just shrunk into the star on your forehead.", he said as he pulled back my bangs to show the red star. "And look", he said. He pulled back his own bangs as well to show off the same star, if not a few shades darker than my own.

I looked at both our scars in the mirror in front of us, intrigued. "What happened to make it shrink like this?"

Neah hummed, thinking, then spoke. "I think its the same with how the Innocence changed form. There was no more Akuma to search for, so you did not need it. It simply changed into a more useful form.", he guessed.

"If its not used to find Akuma anymore, than what new purpose did it create to change this way?", I asked.

Neah shrugged. "Who knows,", he said, "but I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own sooner or later.", he assured.

I sighed. ' **I guess he's right. I'll ring out sooner or later.** '

Suddenly Neah's head snapped up and turned to look at me confusedly.

"Did you say something, Allen?",he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him questioningly. "No, I didn't say anything. Why?"

Again he looked at me confused. "Then how come I heard your voice?"

I was surprised. ' **He couldn't possibly of heard m-** '

"There it is again!", he exclaimed eyes widening, "I definitely know I heard you."

"Really? What did you hear?"

"You denying that I couldn't possibly of read your thoughts."

We stared at each other curiously.

' **Can you still hear me?** ', I asked, feeling a little stupid for thinking that this might work until Neah responded back.

' **Loud and clear! It as if I'm still inside your head.** ', he thought back.

We stared at each other excited. Then we both gave each other mischievous looks and started mirroring each other. (Think of the Hitachiin twins from Host Club.)

We both started to lean forward and put our hand to our chins to turn our heads, as if looking in the mirror to see if anything was on our face. Then we switched to a different pose, this time we leaned backwards onto our hands to make a tunnel. We were just able to turn our heads to look at the other.

Then we had a cool idea. We both brought our legs over our heads and did a complete flip and froze. We walked towards each other and stopped and stared into each others eyes.

Then, (if anyone else had seen us do this they would most likely think we're both crazy), we started to make ridiculous faces at each other, copying every move the other did. It got so stupid in our 'who can make the other laugh first', that when we kept doing it minutes later we were both falling to the floor laughing our heads off.

I sat up and wiped a tear out of my eye, still laughing. "I don't... think I've ever laughed... this hard... before", I said between laughs, trying to breath and stop the pain in my sides, but to no avail.

Neah, done with his own laughing fit, looked at me and smiled softly.

I looked up at him with tears of laughter in my eyes, my eyebrows furrowed as I looked at him questioningly.

"What? Is there something on my face?", I asked curiously.

"No nothing's on your face", he laughed, "It's just what you said, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much either. It's just good to know that you are happier now than back then."

I smiled affectionately at him, wondering if he had been worrieing about me this whole time.

"I'm fine", I said and stood up. "Should we go and meet Undertaker now? I'm sure he's waiting for us at this very moment, wondering when we're coming for another visit."

Neah grinned. "Yeah, I bet he's trying to think of a way to scare us when we walk in.", he laughed.

"Well let's get you a coat be,for,e we head out. I think there's an extra trench coat in my suitcase.", I told him.

"Right, thanks little brother."

"You're welcome.", I said, then blinked. A tick mark showed on my forehead. "Why do I have to be the little brother?!", I shouted at him.

Neah smirked at me. "Because technically I am older than you, even before I got this new body. So therefore I get to be the older brother.", he explained, never losing his smirk.

With nothing to say to that I just sighed. "I'm not that little, you know. Besides if we were twins you would only be a few minutes older than me anyway. So there is no reason to call me 'little' brother.", I huffed at him.

He chuckled at my attitude and created an Ark door to the room we exited out of with the Undertaker. "Yes well, I'm only calling you that to annoy you. Just get used to it, besides it's the older siblings job to bother the younger.", he said before running out the gate.

I stood there for a second, processing his words, then growing angry.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!", I shouted, even though he probably couldn't hear me, and chased after him.

 **00**

 **Neah's P.O.V.: Undertaker's Residence**

I had just run out the gate I had just made and found Undertaker with his arms outstretched in a shadowed corner, readying to scare us both.

What he was not expecting, however, was that just one of us would bolt out of the gate, spot him, grab him, cover his mouth, and hide in the corner with him. Suddenly we heard Allen yelling something and running out of the gate as well, looking for me.

When Undertaker turned his head towards me questioningly I put a finger to my mouth, asking for silence. He understood and nodded. As I pulled my hand away there was a big grin on his face.

I put my finger to my mouth again and started to sneak up on Allen from behind. Once I was close enough I jumped up from my hovering position and grabbed him into a headlock.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be the older brother? Cause I seem to be pretty good at being one. Don't you agree?", I asked him, laughing as he tried to get his head out of my grip, mumbling something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that.", I teased.

"I said fine, you can be the older brother. Just let me go.", he growled.

Undertaker chuckled at our antics. "I see you two are acting brotherly already.", he said.

"I'll say", Allen grumbled.

I smiled mischievously. "You know you love me.", I said to Allen.

He sent me a glare to tell me not to push my luck.

Fake tears started to stream done my face as I started to fake cry. "Allen doesn't love me anymore!", I wailed.

He just sent me a look saying he wasn't falling for it.

I pouted. "Meanie", I mumbled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Must you be so childish, dear Neah?", Undertaker asked while wearing his usual grin.

I looked at him incredulously. "You seriously didn't just ask that, right?", he nodded at me.

"Hey, I've been stuck in the guy's head for who knows's how many years. I think I have the right to act how I please after being freed.", I huffed.

"Fine, fine. I just doubt that you will get away with anything with Allen by acting like that.", he said.

"Finnee! I'll behave! For now.", I said, grumpy.

"Good. Now what can you tell us about the new forms our Innocence has taken, and about what's happened to us?", Allen asked, straight to the point.

"Well, you should know that since your Innocence evolved it is no longer connected to your body like it was before, so now you don't have to eat as much as I'm sure you used to.", he began.

Allen blinked and looked down at the thick silver bracelet. "I'm not a parasitic type anymore? Does this mean its not draining my life force?"

"Precisely,", he said, "now that its not connected to your body your health should be perfectly fine and your arm should be somewhat normal looking without it."

Allen looked at him, confused, then took off his left glove to see for himself. He was shocked he hadn't realized it before. He didn't have any trouble moving it at all anymore and the skin looked to be the same texture regular skin seems to be. It still had its black coloring though, but at least it wasn't so grotesque looking as before.

' **Just a regular hand now** ', he realized, almost missing the way it was before.

Almost.

He doesn't feel like he has to hide it as much now. People wouldn't think it strange to have a large birthmark covering a person's whole arm.

Right?

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me for a moment, then nodded, signaling that he was okay.

"Continue, please", he said quietly.

"Right, anyway, with your Innocence evolving, I think it is high time you got acquainted with their new forms.", he said. "You should be able to activate them like you usually do. Also when you are in need of it, it will simply activate on its own.", he explained, and stood there watching us.

"Well don't just stand there, give it a go.", he said impatiently.

Allen and I looked at each other, shrugged and closed our eyes, concentrating.

"Innocence! Activate!", we invoked at the same time. Suddenly the necklace and bracelet turned into silver and gold electricity and both formed into a classic scythe.

Allen looked at his in awe. The staff of the scythe was just about as tall as him and was pitch black with bright silver crown shaped capping on the ends. The blade was beautiful and almost a yard long.

It was black on the bottom and silver at the top, the black seeming to form a pattern on the blade. The silver crown capping and the black swirls on the blade reminding him of Crowned Clown's old mask.

Speaking of the mask, a little bit of electricity was floating around his head settling over his eyes to form silver, half-framed, rectangle shaped spectacles. The spectacles also having the swirls that reminded him of the mask.

I looked at my scythe in just about the same amount of awe. Like Allen's, the staff of the weapon was pitch black, but the capping being different.

They were gold and looked as if they were wrapping around the top and bottom parts of the scythe. The blade looked somewhat like Allen's except it was black and gold. The gold forming something that looked to by flowing in the wind.

I jumped when something tapped me on the arm. I looked to see what it was. It was a golden bell attached by a scarlet red ribbon, which in turn was attached to the top cap of the staff. It reminded me of a jester's hat with the bell on the end.

I looked back at the curling pattern on the blade. A ribbon. It looked like a ribbon flowing in the wind, I decided. My spectacles forming on my face. Mine were black framed in the front with the sides being a deep red.

We turned back to the Undertaker. He looked impressed with our scythes.

"Now, I assume you can both speak to your Innocence?", he asked.

We both nodded. He grinned at us. "Think about it. You two will be the only Grim Reapers to be able to speak with their death scythe. This is a very powerful advantage because you can gather advice from them while collecting souls and fighting.", he pointed out to them.

We looked a our scythes with curiosity.

"This is what I wanted you to know about you weapon's new form.", he explained.

"Now onto another question you had. What happened to you? Well, you will have to be more specific on that one."

"What we mean is how can we read each other's minds and predict what the other will do?", I asked him.

"You have the ability to do so?! How extraordinary! Just think, some of the theories on twins could be true after all.", he exclaimed.

Allen looked very confused. "What do you mean?", he asked.

"There have been some theories out there that twins can read each others thoughts and that they have their own secret language.", he said excitedly. "You two are almost living proof that these theories are correct."

I raised one eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Well, Allen and you are not truly twins, now are you?", he replied. "Besides you did use to live inside poor Allen's head"

"Point taken", I replied.

"Now are you going to answer my question about how me and Allen are immortal.", I asked.

This shocked Allen. He knew he hadn't aged much in the past ten years, but he just thought it was from being in the Ark for so long, not to mention being asleep the whole time.

"Like I told you in the Ark, since the Earl was immortal, when you defeated him you gained his title as well as his immortality. Think of it as like an inheritance. Like I said before, there is a reason they called him the Millennium Earl and now you are the new one. I warn you though, use this power wisely or you will end the same way he did."

"Alright, I have two more questions for you", I heard Allen say.

"Out with it", Undertaker said.

"What does my scar search for now that it has no more Akuma to locate and has evolved?"

Undertaker frowned. "I'm not sure, never was one who was good with curses. You will just have to find the answer to that yourself, you should find out soon enough though. Your second question?"

"How do we train to become Grim Reapers?", Allen asked.

"Ah, for that you will have to study at headquarters. You both already have the physical necessity and know the properties of the soul to some degree, so you won't really have much to learn. I will direct you to one of my fellow Grim Reapers. His name is William T. Spears. Not the easiest person to get along with, but he will teach you everything you need to know."

He stopped and thought for a moment. "In fact he should be arriving in one of the streets nearby. Something about one of the Grim Reapers being in trouble for disappearing and killing people not on the 'To Die' list. You will want to catch him before he leaves with the trouble maker.", he grabbed a slip of paper and wrote the address down.

"Hurry, if you get there some time before that missing Grim Reapers does something stupid you may be able to save a life tonight.", he said handing them the paper.

Our eyes widened at what he said and I looked at the paper. Somehow I recognized the street. I grabbed Allen's wrist and ran out the door telling him that I know where the location is.

As they were running down the street Undertaker waved. ' **Until we meet again you two** ', he thought before slipping back into his shop.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Let me know what you think about Neah and Allen's brotherly cuteness. Who do you think they might be able to save? Will they make it in time? I don't know. You'll have to wait till next chapter. Te he.

Also I made sure to make this chapter a much longer than the others since I might not be able to update again until the weekend. This is pretty much my longest chapter yet. I'll update as much as I can.

 **PS: If you want to see the SCYTHES go to Google+ and find my community I just created. The name of it is "FanFiction Writers :)". I own this community and I have the same name as I do on here, KuroNeko (space) 246. Hope you like the drawings.**

Until next chapter! See ya!

 **ADDED AUTHORS NOTE:**

I just went back through all the chapters to correct any spelling errors and realized that I kept spelling Neah's name wrong. I corrected those too by the way. I also separated the authors notes and the chapters so you can tell when the chapter starts better. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you might want to know that I type all of this on a tablet, not on a computer. so its easier to make mistakes without realizing it. I hope its easier for you guys to read now.

I'll start on the next chapter tonight if i have no homework to complete.


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
I'm back! And I'm having trouble with posting the scythe pics on my profile. If anyone could tell me how to do that I would be so grateful. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and you know it! You can't prove anything!

On with the show!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6:** With the Kuroshitsuji group. Later in the Red Butler arc.

 **Regular P.O.V.**

Madame Red had just seen her sisters face flash before her vision, as she looked at Ciel's shocked face.

"Sabastian! Don't kill her!", he shouted behind her.

She backed away, trembling as she dropped the dagger. The dagger she was going to use to kill her beloved nephew. Sabastian, who was standing behind her, backed away while holding his injured shoulder.

She couldn't believe what she had almost done. She put her head in her hands, crying silently, still trembling.

"Come now, just hurry up and kill the brat already", Grell growled at Madame Red, while approaching closer.

She hugged herself for comfort. "I can't," she gasped. "I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son.", she finished, sobbing quietly.

"Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden, and after all those deaths?", he questioned, irratated.

Ciel looked at her, "Madame?"

"But its their boy", she whispered, "this child is m-". She stopped as she saw the Reaper's death scythe come towards her.

For a moment everything seemed to slow down. Her eyes widening slowly as she watched the chainsaw come closer, about to rip into her chest. Her eyes closed waiting for the blow.

But it never came. Instead of the pain she was expecting, she felt herself being swept off of her feet with great speed.

She opened her eyes slowly. ' **What just happened?** ', she thought.

She saw that she was several feet away from where she was sure she was about to die. She looked up to see who had saved her from Grell's attack. What she saw shocked her.

Standing there and holding her as if she weighed nothing was the young man they had met outside of the Undertaker's residence. The same boy who was asking for directions to the Undertaker's even when he was standing right in front of it.

"A-Allen?", she stuttered in shock. "W-what are you d-doing here?", she asked, breathless, as he gently lowered her to her feet.

Another boy came running into the clearing and stopped, bending over to catch his breath. "It appears that... he is here... to save your life, madame...", he said between gasps. She looked in the direction of this new arrival and became even more shocked.

There, standing beside the Butler in black was a spitting image of Allen, if you don't count the black hair and pale gold eyes.

"Who are you?", she asked, confused.

The boy seemed to straighten up and bow slightly. "My name is Neah D. Campbell. I am the older brother of Allen there.", he introduced himself, nodding to Allen.

She turned her gaze back to Allen. "How did you get here? And so quickly?", she directed the question to him.

 **00**

 **FLASHBACK: Allen's P.O.V.**

I was grabbed by the wrist, lead outside, and dragged down the street by Neah. I didn't even have time to deactivate my Innocence. I waved goodbye to the Undertaker behind me, trying to keep up with Neah's fast strides.

"We need to hurry, Allen! I have a very bad feeling and if we don't get there before this phsyco Reaper goes crazy, I'm pretty sure its not gonna end well.", he shouted as he stopped and started to jump onto one of the buildings.

"You know where the location is? How?", I asked, matching him stride for stride as we jumped from building to building.

"Back when I was plotting to kill the Earl, I had to make myself memorize a map of the streets of London. The one we're headed to is one of the streets I used to try and get away from the Earl when the plan went wrong. It didn't really do me any good until today.", he explained in a rush. "Now enough talking, we seriously need to hurry if we are to save this person's life."

"Right, lead the way!", I said with determination.

He lead both of us down streets and jumped several buildings. He was about to jump another one before I ground both of us to a halt.

Neah looked at me questioningly. "What are you looking at?", he asked as he looked in the direction I was.

I was staring down the street at four figures. One was small, another black, one looked to be holding something, and a bright red clad person. I walked and peered closer,my attention drawn to the red figure.

Madame Red. It was her. The kind women he had met the other day. He looked even closer. I froze. She was crying.

He saw movement to the side and spotted one of the other figures, who now appeared to be walking towards her with a very large weapon. He looked about to...

I jumped down and ran. Neah was shouting after me, asking what was wrong. His voice fading as I got further away.

I ran as fast as I could, raising my scythe to one side of next. That person was about to kill Madame Red. He could feel the killing intent all the way back to the end of the street. He was almost there when he saw Madame Red turn towards the threatening person. She was shouting something.

The figure that I now recognized as Grell was about to thrust his chainsaw into her chest. He saw her eyes widen in fear, then everything seemed to slow down.

I got to her side and wisked her away from the sharp blades of the weapon. I set her down gently once we were a good distance away from Grell. I then moved to the front of her and held Crowned Clown up threateningly. Daring Grell to come closer.

 **END OF FLASHBACK: Neah and Allen P.O.V.**

 **00**

Allen was angry. No, he was livid.

' **How could this bastard have turned on her like that. Wasn't he her assosiate?** ', he thought.

This brought up memories from when he was betrayed by his once 'family'. He got angrier the more he thought about it. He was trying to calm himself down, vaguely hearing someone ask him something. He ignored them.

This seemed to grab Neah's attention. ' **You need to calm down, Allen.** ', he thought back to him. ' **His boss will arrive soon. He will be taken care of then.** '

'I know but-, this brings up too many memories. It's as if what they did is still fresh', he explained. ' **I just can't believe he tried to kill Madame Red just now.** '

Allen directed a glare at Grell from behind his bangs, his face still shadowed. Then the idiot decided to say something, bringing my anger back full force.

"Who are yo-? Oh! Your that adorably polite boy we met the other day!", he exclaimed giddlely. "I must say, I had no idea you were a Grim Reaper as well! Are you here to help me finish them off?", he asked happily.

"And may I just say, your scythe is absolutely gorgeous!", he added flamboyantly. "You simply must tell me who forged it!"

Allen had a tick mark on his forhead, the more nonsense coming out of this bastard's mouth the bigger it got.

"- you and that doppelganger over there are absolutely adorable. I think you could even change my mind on choosing sexy little Bassy, over there. Hmmm. Cute or sexy? Cute or sexy?", he debated.

He kept babbling until Allen had finally had enough.

' **TO HELL WITH IT!** ', he shouted in his mind. Neah winced at the volume of it.

Neah felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. ' **What is this feeling?** ' He wondered. He looked over at Allen to see his head raise up. He looked closer. His eyes...

Neah gulped. Now he knew what this feeling was, he realized, as he saw Allen's eyes. They were like chips of ice, cold and hard. Allen chuckled darkly.

Dread. Dread was rising further in his stomach.

' **Oh that idiot did not just bring out Him!** ', he thought, hands in his hair, panicking.

"YOU FOOL!", he screeched, "YOU JUST HAD TO DRAG OUT BLACK ALLEN, DIDN'T YOU!?"

Everyone looked over at him in surprise and confusion. ' **Who's black Allen?** ', they all thought.

"What are you talking about? Who's this black Allen?", Grell asked, one of the ones that was confused.

Neah turned around and gave him a pitying look. "I would start running now, if I were you.", he suggested seriously.

Grell had a tick mark on the side of his head. "And just why should I be running from that little squirt!?", he shouted.

Neah quickly turned back to Allen, to see a dark grin growing on his face.

' **He just made it worse! Oh well, nice knowing you idiot.** ', he thought, giving up.

"You there. The one in black. Sabastian was it?", Allen asked calmly, smile still stretching on his face.

"How would like to help me in killing this bastard. I don't care anymore with whether or not his 'boss' or whatever is coming for him. He is going to pay. Here and now.", he said.

He did this all the while grinning and glaring daggers at Grell, making him squirm.

Sabastian started to smile creepily as well. "It would be my pleasure.", he practically purred, stepping towards Grell. Grell backing away, finally getting through his head that he should be afraid. Very afraid.

' **I'm starting to wish I had done what the black haired one suggested.** ', he thought, gulping loudly.

Allen raised a hand towards Sabastian, signaling him to stop, to Grell's relief. That wouldn't last long.

"Hold on a moment.", Allen said, reaching into one of the pockets of his tan trench coat. He pulled out Timcanpy. Allen nudged the little golem with his thumb.

Timcanpy woke slowly. Rubbing one of his paw-like hands over where one of his eyes would be to get rid of the tears and yawned widely. Everyone gapped at his shark like teeth.

He had been asleep since Allen hid him in his pocket away from the Kuroshitsuji group. He shook his head rapidly, waking himself up, and flapped his wings to stretch them. He then brought his attention to Allen.

"So sorry to wake you Tim, but do you think you can do me a little favor.", Allen asked the golden ball sweetly.

Timcanpy nodded, awaiting his request.

Allen pointed over to one of the lamp posts. "Can you go over there while I fight this bastard? Oh and while your at it, can you record the whole thing for me. I want to play it back later. I don't want to miss a single detail.", he said grinning.

Timcanpy nodded and grinned as well, showing off his sharp teeth. He then flew over to the lamp post and settled onto the very top, preparing for the show.

Neah, seeing that violence was about to break out, grabbed Madame Red by the waist, slung Ciel over his shoulder, and ran in the opposite direction.

Not wanting them or himself to get in the way of Allen and the demon Butler. Ciel protesting the entire time.

"Put me down this instant!", he shouted. "I am not just some sack of flour you can carry around so-", his voice too far away to be heard any further.

Allen smiled at Ciel's protesting, waving at Neah's retreating back, then turned back to Grell, gaze turning cold once more.

"Now then. Are you ready to die?", he asked sweetly. He twirled his scythe, Crowned Clown, and got into a fighting stance, ready to charge. Scythe gleaming beautifully in the moonlight. Sabastian got into a fighting stance as well, eyes gleaming with promised pain.

Grell looked at him with dread.

' **Heaven, please help me.** ', he squeaked inside his head as the two approached him threateningly.

He screamed when they finally fell upon him like rabid dogs, yelping in pain as slices, punches, and kicks rang throughout the alley.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

Dun, dun, duuunnnnnn!

So what do you guys think? Also, sorry to all the Grell fans out there who might be reading this, but I needed an action scene so that Allen could show off his new scythe to everyone.

And don't forget, I needed him to save Madame Red as well. I think in this story I'm going to give her a second chance. Just wait till you see what I have planned for her.

Anyway, I still can't figure out how to post the links of the scythe pics on my profile. If anyone could PM me to tell me how this works that would be one less headache for me. Thank you.

Until next chapter! See you then!


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello again! I see I've gotten some reviews from last chapter. Glad you guys liked it. Also, Oh. My. God. I just watched Book of Murder and. It. Is. Hilarious! Ciel kept making me laugh when he kept doing things to Sebastian, knowing he couldn't move. Awesome! Now onto disclaimer!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and you can't prove otherwise, so ha!

Into the next chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7:**

There were there figures standing in one of the streets of London. It was getting to be the middle of the night as a fourth figure appeared around the corner. His name is Neah D. Campbell.

As he was turning the corner he saw his twin brother, Allen, enveloped in black and white coils of film. He glanced over and spotted Grell and Sebastian staring at Allen or, rather the film, not Allen himself.

' **What are they so shocked about?** ', he thought, then peered closer at Allen. He saw flickering in the film around Allen. He took a few steps closer and finally saw what had everyone shocked.

Memories. Allen's memories were playing on the film around him. Then he realized.

' **Those are the memories from before Allen entered the Ark!** ', he thought. His attention was also caught by a large tare in Allen's shirt.

' **Wait. Is that blood!** ', he thought.

He watched as the film withdrew and saw Allen stumble backwards into the wall. He rushed to his side.

' **How did this happen?** ', he thought desperately.

 **00**

 **FLASHBACK:**

There was crashing and yelps echoing along the empty streets of London. It was currently the middle of the night as the mentioned red head was running through the streets. He looked to be in a hurry.

The red head's name is Grell, a Reaper who went AWOL recently, and was killing people who were not on the 'To Die' list. Right now, at the moment he is currently running for his life. From who you ask? He was being chased by a sadistic demon and a supposed fellow Grim Reaper, who was pissed. Very pissed.

The demon, Sebastian, jumped up and kicked towards Grell. Luckily he managed to dodge. Just barely. He turned around quickly, holding a large chainsaw towards Sebastian.

"You would kick a lady in the face! Where are your manners sir!", he shouted angrily.

Sebastian turned around with a disinterested face. "Terribly sorry. You see, I am simply one hell of a Butler.", he drawled, saying his favorite line.

Allen came up from behind Grell and put the blade of his scythe to his neck.

"Besides, I think it hardly matters in being polite to a creature like you. If you ask me, you deserve everything that's coming your way right now.", he said calmly, eyes cold.

However, deep down he felt a slight pang of guilt.

' **What would Mana say if he saw me behaving in such a way?** ', he thought, but silently pushed the question to the side.

' **I'll deal with that later. Right now its time for this traitors punishment** '. He focused back on the matter at hand.

Grell whipped around and stumbled backwards, tightly gripping his death scythe to his chest. He was trembling, this time not with fear, but with anger. He looked up at Allen with a tick mark on his forehead.

"And I thought you were the kind and polite one!", he shouted, then quickly appeared in front of Allen's face. Allen's eyes widened, caught off guard by the sudden movement.

"But I guess I was wrong!", Grell finished his sentence with a swipe of his scythe to Allen's chest.

The scythe bit deep into his flesh, making him gasp and cough up blood. Grell proceeded to rip the scythe from his chest, grinning at his slight victory.

This caused Allen to drop Crowned Clown in the process. Crowned Clown transformed back into the bracelet before she hit the ground.

The scythe ripped away part of his shirt, revealing most of his scars.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, he charged towards Grell, while Grell stared curiously.

' **I can't believe I let him catch me off guard like that** ', he thought angrily to himself.

Blood was still dripping from his mouth. He peered down at his wound and winced.

' **That's going to hurt later** ', he groaned.

' **Allen what's wrong!? Are you alright!?** ', Neah asked, using their shared link.

' **I'm fine Neah. It's just a scratch.** ', he gritted out through the pain. ' **He just caught me off guard is all.** '

' **Don't give me that crap! I can feel it from here!** ', he shouted, worried. ' **I'm coming back to join you! I'll be there soon.** ', he said before cutting the link.

Allen peered down at his wound again. He stared, confused, as strands of film-like material started to appear from his injury. He was starting to feel groggy. He did not like this feeling at all.

"I was starting to doubt that you were even a Grim Reaper, the large scythe throwing me off a bit.", Grell stated.

"However, I think looking at your memories will help clear this confusion up. You should have memories from working in the Afterlife. If you don't? Well then, I won't get into trouble for attacking you.", he sneered.

By this time Sebastian had stopped his charge at Grell and looked at the film curiously. Allen's blood flooding his senses from where he was standing. It smelled. . . . enticing.

Allen watched as the film spread around him, coiling like a snake. The first images flashed by on the strips of black and white film. Allen looked and froze. His heart seized in pain.

There, on one of the film strands, were his friends. No, what used to be his friends. He stared, the corner of his eyes filling with tears. The faces that looked back at him looked so happy, even himself.

Sitting at a table with him was Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. They were all laughing, aside from Kanda, he was just smirking. Laughing about whatever crazy thing happened that day. Probably from another Komulin attack. He smiled slightly, sad, missing those days.

Grell and Sebastian both frowned at the simplicity of his memories, slightly disappointed.

Then the film changed, making Allen miss the smiling faces, even Kanda's. Though he would never admit it.

Grell's face went pale as he saw this scene. In all his years, . . . . how was this kid even able to keep on living after something like this.

Sebastian looked on at the scene as well. Neah, while still in Allen's head, had explained what had happened, but had not gone into serious detail. Now he knew why.

The scene played the after math of the battle. It looked to have been a very bloody one. Allen's eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing. What he was reliving.

" No, no. Anything but that.", he whispered desperately.

 **00**

 **CINEMATIC RECORD: Allen's P.O.V.**

The final battle. Bodies of finders, scientists, and exorcists alike littered the ground everywhere. Among the bodies I could spot two. Ones who looked dreadingly familiar.

Lenalee and Kanda.

Lenalee was laying on her side, one of her legs at an odd angle. She had a deep wound in her stomach, still bleeding heavily. Her eyes dull and lifeless, and hair soaked in her own blood.

Komui was kneeling at her side, not without his own injuries. He was crying, staring at her face in shock. He placed a shaking hand tentatively on her bruised face.

"L-len-alee?", he croaked. Allen could hear the dispair in his voice even from this distance.

Allen looked away from the broken man, unable to look. Until Kanda's body came into view. He was sprawled on his back, chest littered with cuts and bruises, the curse mark spreading on his shoulder.

He could see him breathing shallowly from looking at his bare bloodied chest. He was looking at me, eyes half lidded.

"Please.", he whispered softly, the softest his voice has ever been in my presence.

"Please, take my body and bury it next to Alma. I want to be with him in the end. Please Allen.", he said, calling me by my true name.

I was leaning heavily on a large broadsword, Crowned Clown, a couple feet away from him, Timcanpy perched on my shoulder. I was looking into Kanda's eyes, searching for any hope within him, that he might survive this.

I saw none.

He looked to have already excepted his fate and was ready to join Alma in the afterlife. I bowed my head, tears dripping down my face. I nodded.

"I promise.", I whispered just loud enough for Kanda to hear.

He closed his eyes, relaxed, and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Allen Walker.", he said as the last of his life force drained out of him. His body was still. I walked over and knelt down beside him to check his pulse.

There was nothing.

I sat down, put my head in my hands and wept.

A couple of yards away was Lavi. Somehow, during the battle he had lost his vibrant green bandanna and his eye patch. His hair mussed and caked with dirt. He was staring with wide, dull eyes, shaking his head from side to side, as if he couldn't believe what happened. He dropped his Innocence hammer.

"No. No, no, no, no, no.", he whispered over and over, slowly falling to his knees.

Old man Bookman appeared behind him and placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Come. Our work is done here. There is nothing more here that you can do.", Bookman said calmly.

At first Lavi didn't respond, still staring out at the destruction and his dead comrades. Then, he slowly got up, turned around, and followed Bookman off the battle field. All the while his head remained bowed, still whispering to himself.

He left, not realizing that he had left his Innocence hammer behind. It wouldn't do him any good to keep it with him now, though.

He never came back for it.

Slowly, I heard footsteps approach me from behind. A small hand was placed on my shoulder and turned me around slightly.

I was met with the gray face of Road Camelot. Beside her was Tyki supporting his brother, Sheryl, and Wisely floating, if not sagging, in the air tiredly.

"It's all my fault.", I whispered, tears still falling silently. Timcanpy crawled onto the top of my head and nuzzled me comfortingly.

Road pulled me into a one armed hug, she herself was injured.

"No. It's not, Allen.", she said calmly, trying her best to sooth him.

Tyki looked down at him sympathetically. "There wasn't anything you could do, shonen.", he said.

I shook my head.

"I could have killed the Earl sooner. I could have jumped in front of Lavi instead of Le-Lenalee. I could have saved Kanda from his curse. I could have. . . . .I could have. . . .", my voice breaking. The more I talked the more tears that fell onto the blood soaked ground.

Road hugged me tighter, tears falling down her face for her broken friend.

"You did the best you could, Allen. Now all you can do is honor their last wishes.", she croaked.

Allen sat there, crying into Road's shoulder, then he nodded and stood. He wiped the tears from his face, picked up Kanda's lifeless body and carried him back to HQ.

Road, Tyki, and Wisely gathered Komui and the remaining scientists and exorcists, and slowly followed me from behind. Komui carrying his little sister.

Once I had found the room that contained the Ark, with surprisingly no trouble, I opened the door and started walking towards the gate. That is, until a voice rang throughout the room.

"And where do you think you're going, Walker!", the voice said.

I looked around to place a person to the voice until I saw Leverrier walking out of the shadows with Link following hesitantly behind him.

"I hope you are not trying to escape. And with the other Noah scum as well.", he drawled arrogantly, striding towards me.

Road and the others tensed behind me as he stopped in front of me. I stared him down defiantly, refusing to obey his orders anymore. The others backing me up with the same idea.

"What do you want?", I growled, annoyed that he was standing between me and the Ark. Tim was standing on my head bearing his sharp teeth at the hated man.

"I want to know why it is that you are running away with your tail between your legs, and with the enemy on your heels no less. Are they your followers now? Are you taking the Earl's place?", he looked down his nose at Road, Tyki, Sheryl, and Wisely with a sneer on his Hitler look alike face.

I glared at this detestable man before me. "I am not the one who is running. I've been out there fighting for everyone's lives. Where were you?", I asked, sneering back at him.

He seemed surprised for a moment, then he quickly got angry.

"Why you insignificant little-", he started. He was about to throw a punch at me before his fist was intercepted by Tyki, who had jumped in front of me.

He handed Sheryl off to Road and turned back to glare at Leverrier, eyes cold.

"I've had enough of you!", he shouted as he tossed the man across the room, near the door.

Leverrier regained his footing and raced out the door and down the hall. Tyki looked back to see Link still standing there.

"Not going after your little master, pup?", Tyki growled.

Link shook his head sadly. "I don't know what I saw in him anymore.", he replied, as he walked out the door, heading in the opposite direction as the Hitler look alike went.

"Calm down Tyki, let's just go already.", I said, tired.

He relaxed slightly but tensed up again when we heard Leverrier's voice over the speaker.

"ALLEN WALKER IS TRYING TO ESCAPE! I REPEAT! ALLEN WALKER IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!", he shouted, a red light starting to flash everywhere in the Order.

"HE IS ESCAPING THROUGH THE ARK WITH THE NOAH! CAPTURE HIM AT ALL COSTS! I REPEAT! CAPTURE HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

We could all already hear fast approaching footsteps.

"Shit!", Tyki shouted as he tried to barricade the door. "Shonen! If you're going to leave, do it now! We'll hold them off!"

"B-bu. . .", I started to protest but was cut off by Road grabbing my hand and pushing me towards the gate.

"Go. We'll be fine. We'll search for you when the Order is no longer here, alright?", she asked.

"I thought we were all going together!", I exclaimed over the pounding on the door.

She smiled and stood on the tips of her toes to give me a soft peck on the lips. She drew back to see my surprised expression. Her smile widened as she swung Lero back and forth.

"I promise we'll be alright. We're just going to wait until the Order's gone so there isn't a risk of them tracking you through us. We'll look for you then. Okay? "

I stared at her for a moment. "Promise?"

She giggled. "Didn't I just do that?"

I pulled her towards me, leaned down and kissed her softly. I raised my head so that I was just above her and stared into her golden eyes.

"One more time?", I asked quietly.

She smiled lovingly at me then closed her eyes. She raised her hand to her heart and opened her eyes again.

"I swear it.", she said confidently.

I nodded, I let go of her and turned towards Komui, still holding onto the body of Lenalee.

"Where would you like me to send you?", I asked him.

He brought his gaze up to meet mine and smiled sadly.

"To our home town please.", he said softly. "I think I might have some cousins who still live there. I would like to inform them that Lenalee has-", he choked on the last part and looked down.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back up with tear filled eyes.

"Its alright. You don't have to say it.", I said, my voice filled with sorrow. He nodded and walked towards the Ark.

"I'll see you guys then!", I shouted to the others. "I'm holding you to your promise Road!"

She smirked in my direction. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Allen", she shouted back.

There was a crack that sounded throughout the room. The door was splintering.

"Hurry! They could get in any minute!", Tyki shouted.

I nodded and broke into a run towards the Ark where Komui was waiting for me. We had just barely made it inside when the wooden door finally collapsed and people flooded in. Some were shouting things at me.

"You're running away with the Noah?!"

"Traitor!"

"Noah scum!"

"The others would still be alive if it weren't for you!"

"Its all your fault!"

"Don't just stand there! Get him!"

,were among the shouts directed at him.

It stung. It hurt so much that I almost allowed them to drag me out of the Ark and into their waiting clutches.

"Allen! Move!", Road shouted over the accusations.

I jerked my head over in her direction.

"Don't listen to them! Get out of here, run!", she yelled as some of the Order members tried to drag her off the floating Lero and onto the ground. Her candles started to appear and pinned some of the more violent people down.

This made me finally move my feet and run through the Ark. Komui was following closely behind, carrying Lenalee on his back. I soon came upon a door and directed Komui to go through it, that it was the door to his hometown.

Komui nodded and started towards it but stopped and grabbed me by the wrist before I could take off again. He pulled me into a hug. He slowly pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Will I ever see you again?", he asked, hoping that he would.

I looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know. I'll have to hide in here until the Order is no more. Do you think you can stay alive till then?", I asked him curiously.

He smiled at me kindly. "If it means seeing an old comrade, then yes. You can look forward to seeing me in the near future.", he said almost happily.

I nodded. "Until then Komui. Until then."

He then turned around and left through the door. I stood there for a moment, thinking if I really would get to see him again through all this. Then I straightened and walked to the musician's room.

' **Of course I'll see him again.** ', I thought determinedly.

I quickly found the correct room and entered to find Neah's shadow in the mirror.

-Are you ready Allen?-, he asked softly.

I grimaced. "As ready as I'll ever be Neah.", I replied as I sat down on the bench and opened the piano cover. I ran my hand over the delicate black and white keys.

Tim settled himself on top of the piano in front of me and opened his mouth wide to reveal the score. The 14th Melody.

I took a deep breath and started to play. It started out soft and sweet for the intro then I started to sing the lyrics.

 **0**

-  
"Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita

Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,

Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao

Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume"  
-

 **0**

I had started singing, my voice sounding soft and shaky in the beginning. I was crying, tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision. I was lucky I didn't miss any keys, my hands were trembling and I was crying so much.

 **0**

-  
"Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni

Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo

Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru

Douka Konoko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo ..."  
-

 **0**

I continued to play the piano, waiting for the next time to sing.

' **I did this to save my friends from the Ark's download last time.** ', I thought.

I froze, stopping the melody.

' **I did this to save my friends last time.** ', I thought again, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. My tears coming down thicker making it impossible to see the keys.

I sat there starting to hyperventilate.

"I-I can't... bring them back... this time!", I said loudly as my body started to shake with sobs. I drew my legs up and hugged them to myself, hiding my face in my knees.

"They c-can't... come back this... t-time Neah.", I cried sorrowfully, my throat constricting.

' **There will be no saving them this time** ', I thought.

-I'm so sorry Allen, I'll miss them too,- Neah said softly, crying as well. "but you can't just sit there and feel sorry for yourself. If you do you will get captured. Think of what your friends would say if you did that-, he said.

I thought of what my friends reactions would be.

Kanda would scowl and call me a 'Baka Moyashi'. Lenalee would scold me like a child. Lavi... I didn't know what Lavi would do. Probably drag me back to the world of the living, if he weren't drowning in sorrow himself.

Thinking about them just made me cry harder.

' **They're gone** ', I thought sadly.

"I know you don't think so but you will see them again someday. It may not be in this world, but in the next. I don't think Lenalee and Kanda would be very happy if you joined them so soon after leaving.", Neah explained calmly.

It took a while as I sat there, but I accepted this and calmed down slightly, no longer sobbing, but tears still made their way out of my eyes. I nodded and unfolded myself, then resumed playing the song. Locking everyone out, only leaving Neah, Timcanpy, and myself.

 **0**

"Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita

Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,

Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao

Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume

Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni

Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo

Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru

Douka Konoko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo ..."

 **0**

Nearing the end of the song I had calmed down completely, playing the rest tiredly. I was just listening to the song I was playing.

'It sounds so sad.', I thought. Then I stopped and thought deeper about it.

Yes it was sad but it also had a sound of hope to it. I smiled tiredly.

 **0**

-  
"Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru

Douka Konoko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo"  
-

 **0**

I finished the song and stood up from the bench a little unsteadily.

-Are you alright now Allen?-, Neah asked softly.

"I will be. Hopefully.", I said, exhausted. My throat scratchy.

"Now comes the wait."

I dragged myself over to the white couch next to the piano and laid down, sighing in relief.

"Wake me when it's time, won't you, Neah?", I asked, already on my way to sleep.

-I will. Don't worry. When it's time I'll wake you from your rest.-, he replied.

"Thank you.", I replied, half unconscious.

' **Maybe I really will see them again. Someday.** ', he said hopefully, then fell into the darkness of sleep.

 **CINEMATIC RECORD ENDS**

 **Regular P.O.V.**

Allen stumbled backwards and fell against the wall, trying half-heartedly to stanch the flow of blood from his chest.

Sabastian flickered over to Allen, the smell of his blood forgotten momentarily as he helped the boy to lay down.

Neah looked into Allen's eyes to see that they were clouded with pain and sorrow. From the wound in his chest and the memories he was basically forced to watch. Neah was angry with the state his brother was in. He straightened up and whipped around to glare at Grell.

"HOW DARE YOU!", he growled menacingly. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

Grell's face blanched of all color when his eyes met the smoldering gaze of Neah's. He raised his hands up in front of him.

"I-I didn't k-k-know, I didn't mean for s-something like this t-to happen!", he stuttered out in a hurry.

Neah's glare only got even more frightening. He pointed to Allen's prone form.

"Tell that to Allen!", he roared.

"All I w-wanted to know was wh-whether or n-not he was a R-Reaper", he replied nervously, still stuttering.

Neah closed his eyes in frustration.

' **Dark Jester activate, now!** ', he shouted in his mind.

'Are you sure?', a young male voice asked.

' **Hell yes I'm sure!** ', he shouted again.

Dark Jester sighed. °Alright. You're the boss.°, he said as he transformed from the golden necklace around Neah's neck into a beautifully crafted classic scythe.

"You wanted to know if my brother was a Reaper?", he asked, surprisingly calm.

"The truth is no. Not yet at least. We are just soon to be recruits.", he answered.

"Now then. Now that you've got your answer to such a trivial question, I think it's only fair if I get payment.", he said coldly.

"W-What do you m-mean?", Grell asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm saying, you hurt my little brother.", he said as he started to rush towards Grell at top speed.

"It's only fair that I get to hurt you!", he shouted the last part as his scythe's blade was about to come down on Grell's unguarded head.

Once again, everything seemed to slow down. Not having time to block the attack or dodge it, Grell covered his head with his arms and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow that would surely end his life.

Time sped up again. The scythe coming down fast, to Neah's satisfaction.

Then there was a clang. Neah's scythe bounced back from whatever it hit, causing him to fly backwards, his boots skidding on the ground. He glanced at his scythe then whipped around to see a figure standing on top of one of the buildings.

A long weapon that looked like an extendable garden shear, was elongated to where it crossed over where Neah's scythe was supposed to hit Grell.

' **So that's what stopped me.** ', Neah's eyes narrowed suspiciously at this new arrival. 'Who the hell is this guy', he thought iritatedly.

He was about to speak when the stranger seemed to beat him to it.

"I apologize for interrupting.", he began.

"Let me introduce myself. I am William T. Spears and Administrator of The Grim Reaper Staffing Association.", he said as he reeled in his garden shear and used it to straighten his glasses.

"I've come to retrieve that Reaper there."

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

I AM SO SORRY ALLEN! I have to admit I cried a little while writing this chapter. I hope I didn't make you guys too emotional.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think. So review, please.

Until next chapter! See ya.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello guys! I am very excited to tell you that I have some very good news! I am now apart of **Google+**. You will now be able to see Allen and Neah's SCYTHES! I've created a community called **FanFiction Writers :)**. It's for all you writers and readers out there on this site.

I have the same name on **Google+** that I have here: **KuroNeko (space) 246**. So come and join my community. That is, if you want to.

I've posted the pics and everything. No more link problems! Hope you like.

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello everyone! I just posted a drawing of The Campbell Twins on Google+. Go have a look see after the chapter.

Once again, the name of the community is Fanfiction Writers, owned by KuroNeko (space) 246. Hope you like them. I think they look absolutely adorable!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Time for the chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Neah's P.O.V.**

' **I am absolutely and completely PISSED!** ', Neah roared in his mind.

I was currently glaring at the emotionless jackass on top of the building.

"William! Oh, William.", Grell shouted with joy and relief. The said person jumped down from the building.

"Have you come to rescue m-", he was about to say before his face met the dirt, causing Grell to drop his scythe. The guy had just landed on Grell's head.

' **HOW DARE HE STOP ME FROM KILLING THIS LITTLE BASTARD! WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS!** ', I thought, seething.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliffe.", he began, opening a large journal. "You have violated several regulations. First you-,"

I blocked out his voice as he rattled off a series of violations the bastard had done. My attention was drawn back to Allen. He was in pretty bad shape.

' **And right when I was about to claim vengeance for Allen too.** ', disappointed, I walked over to where Allen was laying.

I bent down to look at him, brushing white strands of hair from his face. Timcanpy flew from a lamp post and landed beside Allen's head. He nuzzled the side of Allen's face worriedly.

It looked like he had passed out from all the pain and the trauma of watching his memories. His face was pale and looked so sickly. He had bruises under his eyes, most likely from the blood loss and fatigue. Not to mention he was still recovering from our separation.

His hair clung to his face from sweat and tears. The wound on his chest was deep and still bleeding a little. It looked to be sealing up on its own, though. However, to sum it up.

He looked absolutely horrible.

' **Good thing we're basically immortal.** ', I thought, slightly relieved at that fact.

I glanced up at. . . Sebastian was it? He was looking down at Allen from the corner of his eyes, they were glowing slightly. His gaze looked. . . . how should i say it?

He looked hungry. Very hungry.

I glared at him, daring him to try anything with Allen. He caught the glare, his eyes widening slightly as he realized that he was looking at Allen like a cat would a mouse. His eyes went back to Amber and he quickly looked away.

My eyes narrowed at the Butler. ' **I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.** ', I thought cautiously.

°Yeah, I would if I were you.°, Jester said, agreeing. °Try to keep him away from Allen as much as possible. I don't like that look in his eyes.°

' **Me neither. If he so much as touches a hair on Allen's head, he's going straight back to hell, where he belongs!** ', I growled menacingly.

"-and you are in even more trouble for attacking the new recruits.", he heard the jackass-, I mean William, finish with a stomp to Grell's head, causing him to whimper in pain.

I grinned widely. ' **Maybe he's not so bad.** ', I thought. Then I frowned. ' **But I still dislike him for stopping me when he did.** '

He hopped off of Grell's head and bowed slightly to Sebastian.

"I apologize for all of the trouble this wretch has caused.", he said, not sounding very sorry. "Here, please except me card." He gave a small card with information to Sebastian.

He peered up at Sebastian saying something about bowing to a demon being a disgrace to all Grim Reapers. Sebastian fired back with, actually some pretty good advice.

After that little interaction was done he turned back to Grell. He grabbed a handful of Grell's red hair, and proceeded to drag him across the stone pavement, complaining about even more over time.

He glanced back at me. "Are you and the other coming or not? We haven't got all night.", he said in a monotone voice.

I kind of jumped, surprised. That was the first time he had addressed me since he arrived.

'I **ts about damn time** ', I thought angrily.

I turned around, about to pick up Allen, when Sebastian appeared at my side. He was about to reach for Allen's arm to help lift him onto my back. I quickly smacked his hand away before he could touch Allen.

He looked at me bewildered at my reaction. I glare at him.

"Like hell I'm letting you touch him!", I hissed at him. "Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at him a few moments ago! I'm not letting you anywhere near him!"

I hurriedly lifted Allen onto my back as gently as possible and quickly stepped away from the demon.

I was about to turn to follow William when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to hiss an insult an insult at the demon. However, when I fully turned around I was instead met with the face of Madame Red, Ciel right by her side.

She looked at me then at Allen's slumped form on my back worriedly.

"W-Will he be alright?", she asked hesitantly, concern etched on her small face.

I smiled kindly to her. "Don't worry Madame. He'll be up and about again before you know it."

She looked relieved to hear my response but still a little nervous.

"Well, I might not have told you this already, but I'm a doctor. So if either of you ever have any wounds, feel free to come to me.", she said softly, with a motherly tone.

"Will do, Madame.", I replied. I looked down at Ciel. He looked as if he wanted to ask something.

"Yes, Ciel?", I asked.

He looked up at me. "Tell me,", he started, "are you related to an Earl. Earl Campbell that is.", he asked.

I looked at him surprised. I thought on his question, thinking about how myself and Mana used to be the original Millennium Earl. His original surname being Campbell.

I looked at him curiously. "You could say that. I suppose he was mine and Allen's father.", I half lied.

Mana was like a father to Allen. And I suppose you could say the original Millennium Earl was Mana and l's father. Technically speaking.

"Why do you ask?"

He looked at me confused. "The whole family just up and disappeared years ago. With you having the same surname, I thought you might have an idea as to what happened to them. My father knew the head of the house quite well.", he explained.

I blinked. ' **How could this kid's father have known the Millennium Earl?** ', I thought.

I shook my head rapidly and focused back on the question he had asked.

"The rest of the family is fine. However, we don't know where any of them are. And the head of the house died recently along with mother.", I said, thinking about my mother. But mostly about the rest of the Noah family, wondering where they were.

' **Weren't they supposed to have found us after the Order fell to ruin? Where are they?** ', he asked himself.

I looked back down to see Ciel with a disappointed look on his face. Then Madame Red stepped closer suddenly.

"You've lost your family?", she asked figuratively and literally.

"Yes. They should have come looking for us a long time ago, but something must have happened when the family went into hiding.", I said.

Ciel's eyes lit with realization, figuring out who he was talking about.

Madame Red owned her mouth to say something then looked down hesitantly.

"Is something wrong Madame?", I asked her.

Her head jerked up to meet my questioning gaze. She blinked for a moment, then her gaze hardened with determination.

"Since you boys have lost your parents and can't find your other family members, how would it suit you if I acted as your guardian until you find them?", she said quickly.

I looked at her surprised. "Are you saying you want to adopt Allen and I?", I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

She nodded. "I've always wanted to be a mother but I will never get the chance to be one because of certain circumstances.", she explained sadly.

Somehow I understood what she meant, my eyes softened. I smiled at her.

"We would be delighted if you became our mother.", I said warmly. "I know Allen would.", thinking about how he never knew his mother.

She brightened up at my answer, a glowing smile on her face. I felt like I just made her the happiest woman in the world.

"Splendid. I'll get everything sorted out for it to happen, but I think your new boss is anxious to leave.", she said, peering over my shoulder.

I blinked and turned around. William was standing a few feet away still holding Grell by the hair, tapping his foot irritably.

I had forgotten he was even here.

I turned back around and smiled at Madame Red. "I guess I'll be on my way"

Then I turned to Ciel and put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. I smirked. "I looks to me that were going to be cousins here soon."

He looked irritated with me messing up his hair and treating him like a child, even thought he was one.

I turned around and headed over to William before Ciel could retort, waving behind me as I walked away.

"See you both soon~", I sang, then halted. I turned around slowly with a creepy smile on my face.

"Oh, and Ciel?", he looked at me questioningly, a little unnerved at my smile.

"Be sure to keep that demon of yours on a short leash and away from Allen. Or else I just might sent him back where he came from. In pieces.", I said sickeningly sweet.

Ciel nodded his head rapidly in response. I turned around satisfied, sending a warning glare at said demon to let him know I mean business.

He gulped and tilted his head in a small nod. I smile and skipped away towards the still waiting William. He resumed dragging Grell on the stone street with me walking beside him this time, still carrying Allen on my back.

We had gotten a couple of yards until I felt a sudden movement behind us and jumped away, William catching whatever it was between two of his fingers. I looked to see what it was.

The chainsaw. ' **Is he trying to kill us!** ', I shouted in my head. I whipped my head around to glare at the demon.

"I assume you'll want that, yes?", he said, tilting his head as if he hadn't done anything, ignoring my glare.

' **SMART ASS!** '

"Yes, thank you.", William replied. He let the chainsaw fall and hit Grell in the chest, causing the red head to gasp.

I smirked down at the bastard.

' **Surves you right!** ', I thought.

We continued walking until William decided to take to the roofs, me following closely. I peered at Allen's tired, sleeping face, resting on my shoulder.

I smiled softly. ' **Everything will be fine now, Allen. You'll see.** '

I looked back in front of me following mine and Allen's new boss, following him to gain our new lives as official Grim Reapers.

I smirked. ' **This is going to be fun~** ', I thought as I ran seeing the sun peak over the horizon.

It was a new day as well as a new life.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

God I'm so tired right now, I need to get to sleep. Hope you liked the new chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys.

Also, since I'm so tired there are most likely some mis-spells in here somewhere. Point out to me where they are and I'll fix it in the morning. Thank you and goodnight.

Until next chapter!


	11. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ BEFORE CHAPTER!**

Hiya guys! I'm back! Now, you should know that I had a little trouble deciding what I was going to do with this chapter. I also have some bad and some very good news.

The bad news is that after a few more chapters this crossover story is going to end. TT^TT.

The very good news is that I'm continuing it with different crossovers! XD

When I said he was going to travel he wasn't just going to stop at London with the Kuroshitsuji group. I'm gonna let you choose which crossover I do after this one. Vote! Whichever one that gets the most votes by March 4, is next. That means you have 2 weeks to vote!

 **PM ME YOUR VOTE! DONT PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS!** It'll be harder for me to count them up if you do.

 **00**

 **YOUR CHOICES:**

 **Blue Exorcist**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Soul Eater**

 **00**

Once again PM me your choice!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for what you read here!

On with the chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: Allen's P.O.V.**

' **It hurts. Everything hurts.** ', I thought as I started to wake up.

The more conscious I became the more I could feel the pain in my chest. It was throbbing painfully.

I reached my hand up, wincing as the movement stretched my sore muscles. I felt as if I had been run over by a carriage.

I felt along my chest and found tightly wound cloth.

My eyes slowly opened to see. . . white above me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The first thing I thought was that I was in the Ark, until I looked around.

I was in a plain room with no windows, and several hospital beds pushed up against the wall, myself being in one of them. I glanced down and flinched at what I saw.

I had many layers of bandages surrounding my chest and abdomen. However, even with the many layers I could still see blotches of pink. Blood staining the white bandages. They were so tightly wound that I could barely breathe.

At least that explains the painful throbbing.

' **Why did I have to be bandaged? Did something happen?** ', I thought as I looked at the bandages for long moments. Then I blinked remembering what had happened the night before.

I looked down in sorrow, remembering the memories that were played when Grell had cut me. Also remembering the other Noah. Especially Road and her promise.

' **She said they would look for me when the Order was gone. If the Order fell years ago, then where are they? Could something have happened after I left?** ', I thought miserably.

I sat there for long moments, thinking of what might have happened for Road to break her promise.

However, after so long the rooms door slid open rapidly with a smack, making my jump, erasing my thoughts for the moment.

It was Neah. He was bent over and breathing hard. After a minute or two he looked up and shouted.

"I knew it! I thought you were awake!", he said loudly, smiling broadly.

Timcanpy was hanging onto a lock of Neah's hair. Probably had to grab onto something with the speed Neah was going. Once he saw me he flew over to me and plopped down onto my head, tired.

I looked up at Timcanpy to make sure he was okay then back at Neah. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? How did you know I was awake?"

His smile got even wider (if that was even possible). He brought his hand up to his head and tapped at his temple.

"Simple. Your thoughts, remember? We have telepathy between the both of us.", he said cheerally.

He looked at my face excitedly, glad to see me awake. Then I guess he saw the look on my face and his smile dropped.

"I know your worried.", he said. "But I don't think anything has happened to them."

"How do you know?", I asked doubtfully.

"Hello~. We're Noah, aren't we? Noah can sense other Noah.", he explained. "If you search deep down you can still feel them, alive and well. Besides, if one of them had died we would be crying."

"Right. I'm just wondering what's keeping them, that's all." I sighed, somewhat relieved.

I felt a hand plop on my head and ruffle my hair. I looked back up to see Neah smiling gently at me.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure their fine. Their probably just having trouble locating us. We are in the Underworld after all.", he said, chuckling.

I smiled. "You're right. I just miss them."

"They'll show up sooner or later. I'm sure of it.", he said cheerfully. He smiled down at me until he saw the bloody bandages.

"While I'm here, why don't I change those bandages for you?, he questioned.

"Why?"

"I was kind of in a hurry to treat your wound and stop the rest of the bleeding, so I might of tied the bandages to tight.", he said sheepishly.

"Besides", he continued. He bent down to look at the wrappings, more blood seeping through. "The blood has already started to soak through anyway. And after so many layers too. You need to keep it clean if you want it to heal."

I nodded and turned around so that he could untie the bandages. His hands were surprisingly light and gental as they helped to unwind the stained wrappings.

It took a couple of minutes to get them completely off. I winced as the last of the wrappings peeled off the wound and the air hit it, making it feel like it was burning. I looked down and my eyes widened.

It was larger than I expected it wouild be. The wound went all the way from the right side of my chest, where it connected with my large scar, to my left hip. Grell must have dragged it through my skin before yanking it out the way he did. I shivered. I must have been too blinded by grief for the pain to register at first.

It was no wonder why it hurt so much, too. It was pink and raw around the edges while the wound itself was jagged, red, and still bleeding slightly. I turned my head away. It even hurt to look at it.

"Well, I guess I can just add this to the rest of my collection of scars.", I said, depressed. I ran one of my fingers lightly along the edge of the cut, flinching. Even such a light touch causes pain. Neah grabbed my hand and frowned at me.

"You shouldn't go touching it. You could get it infected, and that'll only make it hurt worse!", he scolded.

"Sorry", I grumbled, taking my hand back and folding my hands in my lap.

Neah sighed. "Look. The more you leave it alone the faster it'll heal. Trust me. The skin even started to knit back together last night.", he said while looking at the wound with an inspecting eye.

"See this red line at the end of your hip? That's where it closed up last night. Also the wound isn't as bad as it was a couple hours ago. The edges are drawing towards each other so that they can close.", he explained.

"By the time it's completely healed I doubt there'll even be scar left to see."

I was surprised and glad to hear that. I'm used to accumulating scars over my years of fighting akuma, but that doesn't mean I want to keep adding to the collection.

He went to my bedside table and pulled out a fresh roll of gauze and a small container of an herbal gel-like substance. I raised my eyebrow at the gell. Neah shrugged.

"It'll help to keep infection out. Plus it also keeps the wound cool, so it'll sooth some of the pain.", he said.

"When did you have time to learn something like that?", I asked as he started to open the container.

"Well, I did spend 35 years inside your head with almost nothing to do. So I thought I would go through the Ark's impressive archive of books and studied up a little. I had a surprisingly large collection of advanced medical books, along with some history and maps"

"Huh, I didn't know the Ark had a library.", I mussed, wondering what Lavi would have done if he had found it.

"You don't know a lot of things about the Ark, but don't worry. You'll learn more soon enough.", he smirked.

"For example, did you know that the Ark can take you to different universes and dimensions?", he asked as he walked around to stand in front of me.

I looked up at him curiously. "Seriously?"

"Seriously.", he chuckled, amused at my child-like wonder.

"Now, hold still." He said, all seriousness, while taking a small dollop of the gell in his hand. "I'll try to be as careful as I can, but it may still hurt. Alright?"

I nodded my head and watched as he tried to carefully spread the healing agent onto the raw wound. I winced a couple of times when the gel stung and his fingernails prodded at the abused flesh a few times, Neah mumbling a sorry each time. Timcanpy rubbed against my neck for comfort.

Neah quickly finished it and started to unroll the gauze a little. He started to lightly wrap it around my abdomen. With quick yet gental precision, he began working the bandages up and over my shoulder and securing the end of the bandage at my back.

Neah leaned back and inspected his work, checking to make sure it covered the entire wound and that it was secure enough without inhibiting my breathing.

I was surprised he was so good at this from only reading out of some medical books. I sighed, glad it was finally over as he helped me to lay back against the head board of the bed. I relaxed into the pillows, finding that if I relax my muscles the wound didn't hurt as much.

"There, all done. Does it feel better now?", Neah asked.

I nodded, feeling much better, now that the bandages weren't suffocating me. The throbbing had stopped as well as some of the pain. Just to where it was bearable.

"Thank you.", I said gratefully.

"Your welcome.", he said smiling, glad to be of help.

I sat there for a couple minutes thinking about what Neah had said about the Ark and learning all this from its library.

"I guess you'll just have to teach me more about the Ark later. As well as help me learn some things. Would you mind tutoring me?", I asked, resuming our previous conversation.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind at all with helping my darling little brother!", he exclaimed.

I gave him a sideways glare, narrowing my eyes at the 'little' comment. Still not liking being the youngest.

He calmed down and suddenly gave me a Cheshire cat grin. "I guess this means that I'm smarter than you.", he teased.

I turned my head fully towards him and glared. "That's hardly fair! You know that I never really got an education. All I know are the basics you need to survive!", I exclaimed.

He looked at me sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I guess I forgot about that."

He turned serious. "I'll have to change that for you sometime later, but for right now you need rest so that you can heal."

I huffed and laid my head back, closing my eyes and letting out a long breath. I relaxed as much as I could, laying there thinking.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a long while. Enjoying the peace and quiet that we rarely got.

Until I turned to Neah. "Where did you come from anyway?", I asked curiously.

He gave me a confused look then smiled. "What do you mean? I came from in here.", he said jokingly, flicking me in the forehead playfully.

I looked at him irritatedly, rubbing the spot he flicked. "You know what I meant. Where did you come from before you came barging in here? Where is here anyway?"

Neah opened his mouth to answer but someone beat him to it.

"You are in the hospital wing at the Grim Reaper Headquarters.", a voice spoke from the still open doorway. Neah and I both whipped our heads around to see who had spoken.

It was William. He was standing there nonchalantly with the same bored/cold look on his face. He walked into the room to stand at the side of my bed. I looked up at him when something caught my eye.

It was a lock of long red hair behind his back. Neah looked down at me curiously and followed my gaze to the red hair. His eyes flashed with recognition and he got a tick mark on the side of his head.

He stomped over none too happily and grabbed whatever, or should i say whoever, it was that was behind William's back. A yelp sounded as Neah roughly dragged the person out, dangling him by the collar of his shirt.

My eyes were met with a frightened Grell. He was looking cautiously at Neah. Neah scowled and held Grell at arms length, still holding him by the collar, pointing at him angrily while glaring furiously at William.

"I THOUGHT I SAID I DIDN'T WANT THIS BASTARD ANYWHERE NEAR ALLEN!", he roared.

William looked at Neah indifferently as if he was an angry wet kitten.

"He followed me here so that he could apologise to, Allen was it?", he asked, looking straight at me.

I nodded and he turned back to the still angry Neah.

"The wretch hid behind me because the last time he tried to visit, you threatened him to stay away.", he explained monotonously.

I whipped my head towards Neah and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Is this true?", I asked, looking at him hard, daring him to lie.

Neah sweatdropped and let go of Grell, the red head scampered over to the other side of my bed and crouched down to where only the top of his head and eyes could be seen. Timcanpy, perched on top of my head again, growled lowly at the red head. I grabbed onto his tail in case he tried to lunge at the cowering Reaper. I did this while still glaring at Neah.

"Well~", Neah dragged out nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **00**

 **FLASHBACK:** When Grell tried to visit.

Grell was walking dejectedly down the hall towards Allen's room. He was trying to think of the best way he could apologize to the poor boy for his behavior and what he had done.

He had just reached the door, just standing there and looking at it. Almost too ashamed to face the boy. He sighed, straightened up and wore a look of determination.

He reached for the door handle when suddenly it slid open with a smack. He jumped back with a yelp of surprise crouching on the tiled floor. He looked up slowly from his crouched position and his stomach dropped.

There standing in the doorway was Neah. The top half of his face was shadowed, only showing one pale gold eye as he peered down his nose at him. A blackish purple demonic aura flaring behind him. Timcanpy was on top of Neah's head, bearing his shark-like teeth.

In all. The picture was frightening.

"And what do you think your doing here Bastard?", he said in a calm, low, and threatening tone.

Grell swallowed thickly and nervously opened his mouth. "I-I've come to see A-Allen and if he's awake, t-to hopefully a-apologize.", he said nervously.

Neah closed his one visible eye and smiled creepily at him. "So sorry,", he said in a sickly sweet voice. ", but he is currently unconscious from the pain and trauma he was put through."

Grell looked down at his feet guiltily. "I-I. . ."

"I'm going to make this very clear.", he said still smiling and using the sweet voice, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Grell straightened up nervously, his hair standing on end.

"If you go anywhere near Allen I will personally skin and burn you all while you still being alive. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Grell nodded rapidly. His feet were frozen in place, so he couldn't run. "Crystal.", he sqeaked.

Neah brought his face down to show his whole face, his eyes as cold as chips of ice.

"Leave. Now.", he growled, bearing his teeth at Grell.

Grell's feet decided that now was a good time to run and carried him down the hall in a flash of red hair.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **00**

"You did what!?", I shouted angrily.

Neah backed away a step, his hands held up in defense. Then realizing his stance he straightened up, fists clenched at his side's.

"He traumatized and almost nearly killed you! How did you expect me to react to him coming near you?!", he shouted back at me, just as angry.

I snorted indignantly. "I'll admit that I wanted to hurt him but I was never actually going to kill him, despite my threats!"

I sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm my anger. "Besides, I think we both already taught him a harsh lesson. One he won't forget anytime soon."

I turned to the still cowering Grell and smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry for mine and Neah's behavior. Can you forgive us?"

Grell looked at me surprised then suddenly leaped back and was on his hands and knees, bowing so low his forehead touched the floor.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing for their behavior, not you!", he said, contrite.

"I don't know how you can sit there and ask for my forgiveness when you have done nothing wrong in the slightest. You were justified in calling me a traitor. I deserved everything I got last night. I even deserved what Neah did when I came to see you. I would have done the same. However, I came here to ask for your forgiveness, not the other way around.", he said.

There was silence for a few moments as I looked him. I broke the silence with a chuckle, Grell looking up at me confused.

I held up a hand. "Sorry, this is nothing to laugh about.", I said. "However, you should know that I've already forgiven you."

He looked at me surprised. "I don't understand.", he whispered.

"I've done something absolutely terrible to you, yet you just sit there and laugh it off as if I've done nothing wrong at all.", he said, confused.

Neah sighed and I turned my head towards him, tilting my head questioningly. He shook his head from side to side.

"If we're going to be working together you might as well know that that is just how Allen is. He forgives easily. Sometimes too easily.", he said looking at me with a serious expression.

"Sometimes you have to just let them have it Allen. If you don't, people are going to wind up walking all over you.", he said.

I shrugged, "You think I don't know that, Neah?"

"No. It's just that you ignore it.", he chastised.

I sighed, irritated. "Anyway,", I said, turning back to Grell's confused face.

"There's no need for you to ask for forgiveness from me when I have already forgiven you. Besides, this inst exactly the first time something like this has happened to me.", I smiled sweetly.

"Yes, my friends died long ago but I know that someday I'll see them again. So don't worry so much.", I said as I lay my hand gently on his raised hand, ruffling his hair a little. He peered up at me through his bangs shyly.

Grell looked at me, speechless, with a tint of pink to his face. His eyes filling with. . ., respect and admiration?

' **I think I've just gained another loyal friend.** ', I thought, still smiling sweetly.

' **Just make sure he doesn't hurt you again. Cause if he does, I'm going for his head.** ', Neah said telepathically.

' **I don't think he'll do anything bad now, at least not with me around him.** ', I replied, looking at how Grell looked to want to follow my every word.

' **Good**.', Neah said, looking at Grell as well.

I turned back to William, who we seemed to have forgotten. He was standing there quietly observing what was happening Grell and me.

"So,", I began. "Are you going to tell me what Neah was doing while I was out cold? I hope he was no trouble."

He used his scythe to straighten his glasses as he looked at me.

"He was no trouble. We were devising a plan for you and him to train with your scythes to become more familiar with them and so you can increase your ability to wield them. Since your death scythes can actually speak and change form, you two will progress differently than the normal Reaper.", he explained.

"Will there be anything else we will need to learn before becoming Reapers?"

"You both already seem to have a great understanding of the human soul.", he was referring to the Akuma.

"Collecting souls is no different than what the Earl was doing, except we do not twist and corrupt them. We simply determine if they should live or die by looking at their memories. If they shall die we collect them, then send them on their way to the Afterlife.", he straightened his glasses again and switched his gaze between Neah and I.

"I'm sure that the both of you can understand the way it works", he said looking at me again. "Especially you Allen."

I pointed at myself and looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? Is it because of my scar?"

He nodded. "You have helped us greatly with returning lost souls to the Afterlife. The Akuma didn't just effect the humans, but us as well. We didn't know what was happening to all the disappearing souls until you exorcists showed up and started freeing them. However, with you, it made the job easier with being able to see and pinpoint them. For that I thank you.", he said, bowing his head slightly to Allen.

"So I was able to help them after all.", I said, relieved.

William looked back up again. "What do you mean by that?", he asked, a small spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"I never really knew what happened to the souls after I set free, but now that I know you guys exist I no longer have to worry."

"I see.", he said, eyes going back to their same bored expression.

I smiled at him then turned serious. "So when do Neah and I start training?"

"As soon as you are completely healed.", he said.

I nodded, then turned to Neah. "Looks like we're going to have to work hard to unlock our scythe's powers."

He shrugged his shoulders and wore a goofy grin. "It's nothing were not used to, am I right?"

I sighed. "Yep. We start as soon as I'm healed. I know you just got a body and all but once I'm rid of this bed I'm not going to go easy on you.", I said.

"I don't mind. In fact I welcome it!", he said, rising to the challenge. "But don't plan to far ahead. You still need to leave that bed with a full bill of health."

"Don't remind me.", I groaned.

Neah held his hand out towards me. "At least you can look forward to me beating you at your own game, little brother.", he said with a smirk.

My eyes flashed playfully as I took his hand and shook it.

"Oh your on!", I said excitedly. He let go of my hand and started to walk out the door.

"Big bro", I said, smiling at his back. He whipped around with a surprised look on his face. He saw my smile and grinned like a fool, raising his hand to salute me.

"You bet! See you then!", he said before bolting out the door and down the hall, skipping all the way.

I chuckled at his behavior, nodded and smiled to William and Grell as they followed him out. They closed the door and I lay back against the headboard. Timcanpy curled up in the crook of my neck and fell asleep. I sat there for I don't know how long.

I glanced up at the clock. I looked at the time disapprovingly. It had only been ten minutes.

I bowed my head and sighed loudly.

"Now I only have to wait for God knows how long."

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Finally done! Now remember to vote for which crossover you want me to do next. You only have till March 4. And yes you can vote as many times as you want. Also, I'm going to say this one more time. PM ME YOUR VOTE! It'll be so much easier.

 **Review** and tell me what you think about this chapter!

See you next chapter! Hopefully I have some results by then.


	12. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I haven't been feeling very good for the past week. I guess it's because the weather won't make up its mind.

Anyway, about the votes.

 **00**

 **BLUE EXORCIST - 5**

 **SOUL EATER - 3**

 **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB - 2**

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST - 1**

 **00**

 **PM me your votes!**

Remember, you guys have until March 4 to vote. However, you guys need to keep in mind that eventually I'm gonna do all of these crossovers. I'm just asking you which one you want me to done first, and it looks like Blue Exorcist is in the lead.

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the series D. Gray-Man or Kuroshitsuji. I only own what you read here. :)

On with the chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: Allen's P.O.V.**

I have been in the medical wing of HQ for a week. I was completely and utterly bored. I would like nothing more than to jump up from this bed and bolt down the hallway. Hopefully never to return.

I was so restless and full of energy I could hardly sit still as Neah walked into my room. Coming to check my wound for hopefully the last time.

"Alright, you ready to be looked over?", he asked me teasingly, seeing my anxiousness to get out of the hospital bed.

I rapidly nodded my head as an answer. "Please! I don't think I can stand another moment in this bed."

Neah chuckled and ruffled my, most likely messy, white hair.

"Settle down, will you? I know it's boring being stuck in a place with nothing to do. I used to be stuck inside your head. Remember?"

I looked up at the smirk on his face. I glared at him and pouted, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, but at least had books from the Ark to read. I have nothing to do but stare up at the horribly plain white ceiling. I want out of this place so I can train with Crowned Clown.", I wined.

Neah bent down so that his face was level with mine. He raised his hand and flicked me sharply in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?", I said, covering the spot he flicked.

Neah straightened up with a frown. "Your health should come before training. If you trained while still injured you would only make the wound worse." He said, lecturing me like a child.

"Then you would just have to spend more of your time here. Do you want that?", he asked.

The blood rushed from my face, making me look even paler then I already was. I shook my head in horror.

"No more hospital bed, no more!", I begged, comical tears falling down my face.

I probably sounded like a child to anyone who heard me, but at the moment I could care less. Just as long I could get out of this bed and run far away. I looked up imploringly at Neah, begging him to get me away from here.

Neah smiled happily at me, glad he got his point across. "Now, let's look you over!"

He walked over to sit on the edge of my bed as I turned my back to him, his face becoming more serious. He reached for the tucked edge of the bandages and quickly but carefully unwrapped them.

I shivered slightly at his cold touch as he removed the last of the wrappings. They were ice cold. Guess he was as nervous as I was anxious.

"Lay on your back so I can look it over more easily.", he said.

Doing as he told I moved to where my back was comfortably resting on the bed. He looked at my chest, his eyes finding a slightly pink line going from the right side of my chest to my left hip.

"It seems I was right. It really didn't leave any scar.", he said as he traced the line.

I raised my head up to see and was surprised as well. The previously serious wound was no more than a long, thin, barely visible scratch. I watched as the rest of it slowly disappeared to leave smooth pale skin. As if it was never there to begin with.

Neah slowly began to prod the sore muscle where the ragged cut used to be.

"Do you feel any pain if I do this? It could still be healing on the inside, even if it looks fine from out here.", he asked seriously, thinking of anything that could still be wrong.

It was best to think of everything before releasing a possibly still injured patient.

I shook my head. "No, I feel fine. It just feels like an overly worked muscle now."

He hummed in answer, still looking me over. This went on for another minute or two before Neah stepped back with a bright smile on his face, his eyes closed.

"I guess that means your completely healed. You should be able to get out of here as soon as I-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as I bolted for the door. I slammed it open and was about to run down the hall before Neah grabbed a hold of my ear.

"And just where do you think you're going.", he said irritatedly as he pulled on my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! You said I was fine! Why can't I leave now!"

"Because I still need to inform the others of you being discharged so that they don't have a panic attack and come searching for you later!", he scolded as he let go of my ear.

He brought his fingers up to rub his temples. "It seems I was right when I said I was the elder of the two of us. I certainly feel like it."

I rubbed the throbbing appendage. ' **He has a strong grip.** ', I whimpered in my thoughts.

Neah looked up, hearing my thought, and glanced at my now red ear. "Sorry about that, but you really should listen and do as you're told.", he said as he looked my ear over.

"You'll be fine, just remember to pay attention to what I'm saying next time.", he said, giving me a pointed look.

I sighed. "Sorry."

Neah smiled at me and ruffled my hair again. "I **_was_** right, I am the oldest."

I crossed my arms and glared affectionately at him. "I still resent that."

He chuckled and poked my head playfully. "Oh come on, you know it's true little brother."

I pouted. "I'm not little, we're the same height."

Neah rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed me into a headlock.

"It dosent matter that were the same height, you're still the little brother. You act like one too.", he said as I struggled to get out of his grip.

I grunted and just gave up in trying to be released. I just hung there, annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something?", someone asked.

We both turned our heads to see the bored looking face of William. He stood there using his scythe to straighten his glasses.

"Hey William! Haven't seen you for a while.", I said cheerfully.

He glanced at me and straightened his glasses again.

"Yes, well, I have come to inform you that you can leave the hospital wing. It is best to start your training as soon as possible."

"What about having to tell the doctors of my discharge?", I asked.

"I have already informed them as well. Now if you will come with me, I shall escort you to one of the training rooms.", he answered, turning around to lead the way.

I nodded excitedly and grabbed Neah's hand and other to catch up to him.

"So how exactly are we going to train.", Neah asked.

"Since none of the other Reapers have weapons such as you two, you will simply have to spar with each other to improve your abilities. You need to find out if there is anything your scythes are able to do."

We both nodded in understanding and continued to follow him in silence. It stayed like this until someone shouted behind them.

"Allen~!", I turned around to see who had called out to me only to be tackled to the ground. I winced as I fell against the hard floor and opened one eye to see red hair.

It was Grell. He was currently crushing me to his chest and rubbing his face against mine.

"It's so good to see you up and about! I'm once again so sorry about my behavior to you before!", the flamboyant red head exclaimed.

"Maybe once you are a full Reaper we can become partners! Oh! There's also something else I wanted to tell y-", he froze before the end of his sentence.

I looked at him, confused, until I felt the atmosphere. It was hard to breath, despite Grell's crushing hug. I looked up to see a frightening sight.

Neah was standing over the both of us. His was face shadowed with only a wide grin showing. He had a dark aura around him and he was cracking his knuckles intimidatingly.

"Would you mind letting go of my little brother? You're the one who injured him in the first place and, unlike Allen, I still haven't forgiven you yet.", he said with fire in his eyes, promising pain if Grell refused.

Grell squealed and jump off of me as if he were burned. He pressed himself into the wall, eyeing Neah cautiously. He still had the dark arua around him as he stared at Grell with cold, pale gold eyes.

I stood up and dusted non-existent dirt off my clothes. I looked up at Neah and walked up to him. I slung my arm over his shoulders and nuzzled Neah's cheek, getting his attention.

"Relax. He's already apologized multiple times while I was in the hospital. Go easy on him, will you?"

Grell stood in a slightly crouched form with his hands in front of him as if he were a begging puppy, nodding his head rapidly.

Neah looked at my pleading face then turned back to Grell. His eyes narrowed as he looked down his nose at the red head. He sniffed distastefully.

"Fine.", he growled. His eyes sharpened towards Grell. "You're lucky my adorable little brother is persuasive."

Grell's face started to have a more hopeful look.

"However, if you step one foot out of line or hurt Allen. . .", he trailed off. "Let's just say you won't like what I'll do to you", he said, grinning menacingly.

Grell straightened with a scared face. "Yes, I swear I won't do anything.", he said nervously.

Neah nodded curtly, satisfied. I sweatdropped at the exchange as he turned to walk towards to the waiting William, me still having an arm around his shoulders.

We continued our previous walk to one of the training rooms. William walked up to one of the doors on the side of the wall opened it to leafd usthrough, Grell following from behind.

When I entered I gaped at the room. It was a large, blank white, room that seemed to go on forever. (Yes, I'm about to steal this from Dragon Ball Z)

Neah gaped in awe as well. " ** _This_** is your training room?", he asked.

William seemed slightly amused by our reactions as he stood there straightening his glasses.

"This is one of our many training rooms. However, this one is different from the others. You can stay in here for as long as you like while outside the room only a minimal amount of time has past."

I glanced at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He turned his head slightly to glance at me. "Meaning you could spend a year in here while only a couple hours have passed on the outside."

Neah looked around in wonder. "Wow, you mean it's some sort of pocket dimension? It kind of reminds me of the Ark."

William straightened his glasses in interest, Grell perked up in curiousity as well.

"What is this 'Ark' you speak of?"

Neah looked surprised. "I guess you wouldn't know. I apologize, I assumed all Reapers knew about it since Undertaker knew."

"It's basically like this room here except the time inside the Ark matches up with the time on the outside.", I began to explain.

"The Ark is a pocket dimension that contains a Mediterranean city awashed in white. All of the doors in the city lead to different locations around the world and sometime to different dimensions if you find the right door.", Neah finished.

William seemed intrigued. "Fascinating. Can anyone use it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Only Allen and myself can control the Ark. If anyone tried to use it without our permission they could get horribly lost or wind up in someplace they really shouldn't be.", Neah half lied.

"Can I see it someday?", Grell asked hopefully.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Of couse you can. I'm sure you would like it."

He jumped around excitedly at my answer.

William, however, you could see the disappointment in his eyes. He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses as gazed around the white expanse of the room.

"Believe it or not, but this training room is rarely ever used.", he said.

I looked at him in surprise. " Why not? This place is practically a gold mine for training."

"Let's just say that most Reapers here don't have the patience. Besides, most have to train and study to become Reapers from the very beginning. You two, however, have a head start.", he explained.

"You already know about the cinematic record and the properties of the human soul. All that's left for you to do is train with your new weapons to unlock their abilities."

Neah and I looked at each other and smiled, then turned our gaze back to William.

"When do we start?", we said together.

" Now, I suppose. You will be locked inside for quite some time. Are you sure you want to start now?"

"Of course!", we replied together again.

"Well then. While you are in here the room has all the essentials you will need. Just don't wreck the place.", he said as he turned around and started towards the door, Grell following behind him.

Neah started to grin widely as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I can't make any promises.", he said.

I looked at him nervously. ' **Oh, God. Maybe I didn't think this through. I'm going to be locked in the same room with him for what will seem like years!** '

Dread settled in my stomach. I turned around to tell William that maybe we shouldn't start so soon.

Only to see the door slam shut and Williams voice to sound through a speaker next to the door.

"When you two are through with your training press the red button to notify me and you will be let out.", he said before the static cut off.

The room was silent.

I slowly turned around, nervous. Only to see Neah standing calmly with a soft smile directed towards me.

"Isn't it nice. We'll be able to spend time with each other while we train together.", he said happily.

I tilted my head in a questioning way. "I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"Just think about it. We basically have all the time in the world, without any distractions, to get to know each other on a more brotherly level. I think it's awesome, don't you?", he asked.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I agree. So what do you say? Shall we have a little spar to test out your new body and our skills? I've been dieing to do something since I got out of the medical wing."

He shrugged and grinned at me. He activated his scythe and snatched not out of the air to twirl it as if it weighed nothing. He settled into a fighting stance.

"I don't see why not. I must warn you though, I'm not going to go easy on you, little brother.", he said, his eyes dancing with excitement.

I activated my scythe and got into a fighting stance as well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, big bro.", I said with a smirk as well.

The room became silent as we stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. The room was once again silent.

Then, in a flash of black a white we rushed towards each other.

There was a clang of metal that echoed throughtout the room as our scythes met at a cross. We grinned a each other over our weapons.

' **This is gonna be fun~!** ', we both thought.

And so our training began.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Footsteps sounded down the hall. We come into focus to find a flamboyant red haired man skipping his way down the hall. He was currently wondering how our Allen and Neah's training was going.

Suddenly he froze.

He raised a hand to scratch the side of his face, his brow creased in thought.

"Why do I feel as if I've forgotten to tell little Allen something?", he asked in wonder.

He shrugged and perked up as he resumed his skipping down the hall

' **Oh well. I'm sure I'll remember eventually~.** ', he thought as he looked for his room.

He found his door and opened it, shuffling through the doorway to plop onto his bed face first. He removed his glasses to set them onto his small bedside table.

He snuggled into the covers with a content sigh, one last though running through his mind as he settled down to sleep.

' **If it was important I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten about it so easily. I'll probably remember tomorrow.** ', and with that he fell into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

What could Grell have forgotten to tell our little Allen-chan? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out~! I will at least tell you that you'll like the outcome.

Oh! And remember to vote! You still have until next Friday to change what crossover I do next! **PM me your votes!**

Until next chapter~!


	13. AUTHORS NOTE, NOT CHAPTER

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

The voting deadline has now ended! I will not be accepting anymore votes!  
Now here they are!

 **00**

 **BLUE EXORCIST - 6**

 **SOUL EATER - 3**

 **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB - 4**

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST - 1**

 **00**

Blue Exorcist has won! It will be my next crossover. Just wait till you see what I'm planning for it! XD

* * *

 **REVEIWERS PLEASE READ!:**

I would like to inform the reviewers that **some** of you need to keep your rude comments to yourselves. ( **You know who you are.** ) If you thought that the last chapter was boring that dosent mean you have to be rude about it.

The last chapter was just a filler. Not every chapter is going to be as interesting as the last one. I am not forcing you to read this story, so if you think it's boring just don't read it. Simple as that.

What I'm trying to stress here is: **DON'T BITE THE HAND THAT WRITES FOR YOU!**

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing for you guys and your reviews that point out my mistakes. However, there is a difference between being **helpful** and just being rude.

You know how that old saying goes - **If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.**

Please keep this in mind.

* * *

The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. I am now updating every Saturday.


	14. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Once again, the voting is over. I will not except anymore votes.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

On with the chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11:**

Clangs of metal and rapid footsteps could be heard in a whit void of a room. To figures clashed with each other as they spared. One figure had pure white hair while the other had pitch black.

It was none other than a pair of twins, Allen and Neah.

The twins have been inside the training room for a little over forty days. That is, with the amount of time outside. Inside the vast white chamber it felt as if 40 years had past.

Little had changed with the twins, the only difference being their hair. Their hair had grown longer over the false years.

Allen's pure snowy locks now reached his mid-back. Neah, however, got annoyed with the long hair after a while and cut his to shoulder length. Allen refused to have his cut, saying it reminded him of his long dead master, Cross.

Something else had changed with the twins as well. They seemed closer than ever before. They could read each other's movements and thoughts, even without their special link. Just one glance or gesture by one could be interpreted by the other in a matter of seconds.

It seemed Undertaker was right. Twins do seem to have their own language.

They moved as one with a cat-like stealth and grace. Dodging each strike the other gave with perfect timing and speed. Their movements fluid and smooth, like a flowing river.

However, there was the most peculiar thing that stood out as they fought.

Where were their weapons?

Instead of their customary classic scythes, they were using something else. Looking closer at their bare arms, you can see the glint of metal.

It seems that not only had they improved on their bond and skills, but also their Innocence weapons. Within the time that they have been confined to this room they had unlocked an amazing and interesting ability of their Innocence.

An example of what they unlocked is what they are currently using.

 **00**

 **FLASHBACK: Allen's P.O.V.**

We had just taken a break from our training, it being the ninth year inside the white room. I had just sat down on the floor in exhaustion. Neah glaced over at my tired form in amusement.

"We'll take a short brake, it's almost time to eat anyway.", he said as he went over to our makeshift camp to sit down.

I sighed in gratefulness and just lay there, unmoving. Almost as if I had fallen asleep. A few more minutes and would have actually fallen asleep, a voice sounding through my head before I could drift off.

*It dosent seem as if we're getting anywhere with this.*, Crowned Clown's gentle voice said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. ' **What do you think we're doing wrong?** ', I asked her in confusion.

*I think that you don't just need to train physically but also mentally.*, she responded thoughtfully.

' **Do you think we need to do what Kanda did? Meditate?** '

*Perhaps that will help. You don't just need to focus on your body's strenght and your bond with Neah. You also need to focus on your bond with the both of us and yourself.*, she explained.

' **I see.** ', I said, closing my eyes and starting to relax and focus.

' **How do I start though?** ', I asked her curiously.

*Hmm. . .*, she hummed in thought.

*Think of what matters most to you. Your morals and what you want to protect in life. Concentrate on my presense while you do this.*, she suggested.

I hummed back in answer. I sat there for many moments, searching for the Innocence's familiar warm glow.

When I had finally found it the warm glow and a peaceful feeling enveloped me. I sighed in contentment, my body relaxing even further.

 **0**

 **Outside with Neah:**

Neah, hearing the soft sigh, glanced over in curiousity but did not disturb Allen. Just staring at him as a faint silver glow started to emanate from his pale skin.

A tranquil feeling started to fall over the air and his exhausted form, his eyes closing with a soft smile.

 **0**

 **Back with Allen:**

I lay there in the comforting warmth, almost forgetting what I was here for. A light laughter sounded around my form. It sounded like windchimes in the spring wind.

*What are you doing?*, Crowned Clown's soft voice asked, a hint of amusement in her soft voice.

' **Sorry. It's just that I never knew how peaceful it is when I'm within your presence. It's a welcoming feeling, is all.** ', I said to her, sounding sleepy.

She chuckled merrily, her voice echoing in my mindscape.

*Thank you. I think it is natural to feel this way when being with your Innocence fragment. It gives you a feeling of complete safety, doesn't it?*

I nodded and smiled softly, still basking in the wonderful feeling. I could easily fall asleep right here without any problems.

*Allen, I know that you are tired, but you still need to concentrate~.*, she sang, very amused at the moment.

Allen pouted slightly, but did as she told him to do. He focused, keeping her essence near him.

*Good. Now here is what I want you to do.*, she said softly near his ear, her voice but a whisper, as to not disturb his concentration too much.

*Think of how you want to use the Innocence, to mold it to your desires. Your desires to protect this world from harm, to keep it from suffering's grasp.

*However, also give it a form to where you can also protect yourself. You need to protect yourself if you want to protect anything else first.*, she said, stopping what he was thinking of doing.

' **I want to protect Neah, everyone with my own two hands. I don't want to lose anyone else. I wouldn't wish for anyone to go through what I have, all those years ago.** ', I thought sadly.

 **0**

 **Outside with Neah:**

As Neah was looking at Allen's softly glowing form there was a flash of pure silver light. He had to shield his face with his arms crossed, his eyes hurting at the bright flash.

After a few moments of darkness, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to gain back his vision. He peered cautiously around his arms to look at Allen.

His pale gold eyes widened in shock and awe at what he saw. He could only gape at his little brother.

 **0**

 **Back with Allen:**

Something caressed my cheek gently, wiping away a stray tear. I smiled, knowing it was her. I could feel the warmth of her smile even with my eyes closed.

*Good. It is done, you can open your eyes now.*, she said as her echoing voice floated away, getting smaller until it completely faded into nothing.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, reaching up to rub my eyes and looked around. I quickly found my brother a couple paces away.

My eyebrows furrowed at him in confusion. He was gaping at me as if I had just done something. I looked at him as he rapidly blinked his eyes, as if trying to convince whatever he was seeing was real.

"Is something wrong Neah?", I asked.

He blinked a couple more times before he slowly drew his hand up and pointed at me. I looked at him, even more confused.

He brought a hand to his mouth to clear his throat. He gazed at me in fascination.

"Look at yourself Allen. It's amazing.", he whispered excitedly.

I gave him a confused look before I looked down at my self. What I saw shocked me.

My arms were black and silver, kind of reminding me of both my old arms. My chest completely black. I brought my arm up and closely examined it.

From my fingers all the way up my arms there was a pure silver colored stripe, ending in swirls the further up it got. The black covering skin where the silver did not.

My gaze slowly followed the silver line where part of it curled on my shoulder. It went all the way up my neck.

I had to feel around in order to feel more of it curving over the crook where my jaw met the side of my skull. I traced it to where it drew to an end at the side of my face.

I paused at a slight scraping sound. I drew my hand back only to see the tips of my fingers silver as well.

They were in the form of sharp deadly claws, like the ones you would see on a large wild cat. They reminded me of my talons that I had with my Innocence before.

I was so confused. ' **What had happened? What is this? Is this the Innocence doing?** ', I questioned in my thoughts.

Neah snapped out of his awe struck state and began to search for a mirror among our things. He gave a shout when he had finally found one and walked briskly over to me. He leaned down and held the mirror in front of me.

Inside it I could see myself from my head down to my neck. There was a small stripe of silver over each side of my face.

The whole thing was interesting and I couldn't figure out how it changed to this extent.

*Just as I thought. Our bond has become so strong and flexible that you now have the ability to mold the Innocence into any shape you want.*, she mussed.

' **How is that even possible?** ', I asked, astonished.

*Think of when my brother and I split. Instead of going back to our regular forms we changed into something more useful for our users. I'm guessing that helped with what we are able to do now.*, she explained, sounding excited.

' **This could be very useful.** ', I thought.

*Indeed.*

I looked up at Neah to find him still staring at me. I cleared my throat to get his attention better. He blinked and looked at me, more focused.

"How did you do that?", he asked.

"It turns out that our Innocence is extremely flexible. They can now transform to suit our needs better."

His eyes widened in surprise. Then he furrowed his browin thought.

"Would I be able to do this with Dark Jester too?", he asked slowly.

I blinked. ' **What do you think Crowned Clown?** ', I asked.

*I think he should be able to, but it'll depend on how strong his bond is with my brother. The smaller the bond, the longer it'll take, I assume.*

I nodded then turned back to Neah. "She said that it'll depend on your bond with him, it may take a while depending how big."

"Okay then. I would have to say that our bond is actually pretty strong. Not as strong as you two's, though. It's kind of fun to have conversations with him. He kind of reminds me of you, but in a more childish way."

I smiled up at him happily then stood up.

"Then I think you have a pretty good chance. Give it a go.", I said.

He nodded and got into a sitting position that was similar to mine moments before. He scrunched his face up, trying to concentrate. I chuckled.

He opened one eye to peer at me questioningly.

"Try to be more relaxed. Don't force it.", I explained.

He nodded and closed his eye again, concentrating once more, only this time not as tense. He seemed to sit there for long moments before his his face completely relaxed into a peaceful look.

I smiled and sat down beside him, staying silent as he meditated with Dark Jester.

The minutes were starting to drag out, my eyes were starting to droop. I had to keep blinking to keep them open.

I was pretty sure over an hour had past until my gaze caught onto a faint golden glow eminating from Neah's skin.

My eyes widened in surprise. ' **Is this what happened to me while I was meditating?** '

*I think so, yes. Amazing isn't it?*, Crowned Clown responded.

I nodded my head in wonder as I continued to watch Neah, his skin glowing brighter with each passing second until it was unbearable. I had to squint hard in order to still make out his shape.

The glow suddenly turned into a bright blinding flash. I was pretty sure I had gone blind. I waited for my vision to clear, continuously blinking spiots out of my eyes.

I had finally focused enough to where I could see Neah again. I blinked in awe.

His armored skin looked like mine except with gold and the metal seemed to wrap around his arm. It kept going up until it ended at the sides of his face, like mine.

Neah blinked and looked down at himself in surprise.

"I didn't expect it to turn out like yours did, but still, this amazing.", Neah whispered in excitement.

I grinned widely. "Want to test it out?", I asked, just as excited.

Neah smirked and raised his clawed hand and beckoned me to him, challenging me.

"Try your best~.", he sang.

I was gone in a flash and reappeared inches from Neah's face. I smirked darkly and kicked him.

Right in the face.

As soon as I made contact he was sent flying in the opposite direction. He hit one of the walls with a smack and landed face first on the floor.

He groaned and flipped himself over onto his back. He chuckled through gritted teeth.

"Since when did you fight so dirty, little brother? You just had to hit the only spot not covered, didn't you?", he said while slowly standing up.

"That was for the prank you pulled on me the other day.", I chuckled, satisfied.

"One time. Just one time and you hold it against me.", he grumbled.

I sweatdropped. "Um. . . actually you've done twenty three, but whose counting? Anyway back to the fight. I've still got twenty two to get revenge for.", I said with an evil grin stretching across my face.

Neah squirmed at the way I was staring at him, as if he were prey for my amusement. Dread settled in his stomach as he slowly backed away.

When I started to follow him step for step he whipped himself around and started running for his life, screaming in terror.

I flickered around appearing in front of him each time he went in a different direction until he was backed up against the wall.

He whimpered in fear. "Mercy?", he asked hopefully.

I smiled sweetly, cracking my knuckles. "Not a chance."

He gazed at me in terror as I appeared in front of him.

Revenge is sweet.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **0**

After discovering this special ability, the brothers trained almost non-stop until they could change their weapons in half the second it took to blink. This took almost all the way up till present time.

Along with that they tested out different weapon forms that they felt suited their needs.

Allen for example, loved to use the form of a broadsword. It reminded him of the form his Innocence arm took all those years ago.

The only difference was that it was slimmer and lighter, making his movements smooth and quick as a snake.

He also liked to use the armored skin as well. Him and Neah quickly figured out that most likely almost nothing could harm them in this state.

The claws made for good hand to hand combat, being razor sharp. They could probably dig them into the side of a building without so much as a chip.

Another thing they managed to form was not even a weapon. However, it came in handy for quick air travel.

It was a type of hooded cloak that was split in two down the middle in the back. It seemed to be made of feather-like material, making it extremely light.

When ever they would jump from a high structure, the sides would automatically span out to their sides to catch the wind. Almost like wings it glided them down quickly and safely.

Neah's favorite ones to use out of the forms he had tried was a long black and gold whip. It turned out, his eyes were really sensitive to movement, giving him hawk-like vision. So he had no problem with using long range weapons like it.

He also liked the armored skin and the cloak, but his absolute favorite was and elegant long sword.

The blade was almost pitch black in color while the handle and guard were a pale gold with a large Ruby in the middle. A red ribbon was tied to the end of the hilt.

Indeed it was an elegant weapon bit it became even more so in the hands of Neah. His movements were swift and sure as he moved with the blade.

Satisfied with their mastery of the ability they spent the last five years of their training having friendly spars and just being. . . well you know, brothers.

If anyone were to get on either one of their bad sides or even both, they were in for a world of hell. They were so close they would the living crap out of anyone who messed with the other.

As brothers should act.

 **CURRENT TIME: With Allen and Neah**

 **Still Allen's P.O.V.**

We had just sat down after our most resent spar, grinning like fools. It felt good to be able to have an almost unlimited time to train and get to know each other as brothers.

We both agreed that we needed to come to this training room more often. I sighed as I lay on my back staring up at the white ceiling, my long, white hair splayed out behind me.

I turned my hand to the side to glance at Neah. He was laying right beside me , his eyes closed, looking as if he were asleep.

"Hey. Neah. Do you think we're finished? Can we leave this room now?"

He hummed, thinking. His eyes opened and he easily jumped to his feet. He swept his gaze across the room before he smiled.

He nodded. "I think we're ready. William will have so much more use out of us now. We could probably go on our first mission today, if not tomorrow."

I was practically buzzing with excitement. "I can't believe I'll actually get to go on missions again. I never thought I'd miss it this much.", I admitted.

Neah grinned happily. "It'll also most likely be our first mission working together as a team."

I blinked then jumped up beside Neah. "So let's go! What are we waiting for?!", I said happily already walking towards the door after I managed to grab my stuff.

I made sure I had Tim in my pocket. He probably wouldn't like it of I left him here in this room for who knows how long.

Neah picked up his stuff and quickly followed after me. He stopped behind me as I pressed the red button under the speaker.

The door let out a buzz sound before opening all the way. I stepped out and waited for Neah before closing the door tightly.

I turned around and grinned at Neah. "You ready?"

Neah grinned back at me, if not wider. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He slung his arm over my shoulder and started walking. He started to talk animatedly about what kinds of missions we might get to go on and all the place we probably haven't visited yet.

I chuckled at his excitement, I myself could bearly hold in my energy. It went like this for several minutes as we passed several people, looking for William.

We had just turned a corner and passed a pair of people when I heard one of the people we just passed stop in their tracks. The other stopped soon after the first one did.

I shrugged it off and continued walking and listening to Neah's giddiness.

We made a couple of feet further until someone called out my name softly, disbelievingly.

"Allen. . ."

I froze, my spine stiffening as I straightened up. Neah looked at me confused, turning to look behind us. I saw his eyes widen from the corner of my eye.

My breath caught. I couldn't move. I just stood there as I saw Neah look between me and the person behind me, expecting me to do something.

He gave a soft nudge to my shoulder, giving me a concerned look. I looked at him, fear flashing through my eyes. I didn't want to turn around.

Neah frowned at me and jerked his head in the direction behind me. I closed my eyes and took a long, deep, breath.

I slowly turned around my eyes shut tightly. A hand brushed against mine comfortingly. I took another deep breath before I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes widening in shock and fear. I lowered my eyes so that the person couldn't see the guilt and sadness in my reflective eyes.

I heard footsteps slowly coming towards me. It seemed to take forever for them to reach m!e before I felt arms encircling my neck, pulling me into a hug.

My head shot up, my breath catching again. I stood there for long moments, the person not letting go. If I pulled away they only tightened their grip.

Tears gathered in my eyes, not yet falling. My throat constricted, causing me to choak on their name.

Of all the things I was ready for. . . . This was certainly not one of them. . . . .

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Who is this mysterious person? Why does Allen feelso horrible when coming face to face with them?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter~!

Sorry about this chapter being posted solate. It took longer to finish than I thought it would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW~! Tell me your thoughts on who you think the mystery person is. I'll put in another chapter if guess right.

Until next chapie!


	15. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT A NEW CHAPTER

I AM SO SORRY! (TT^TT)

For awhile there I was pretty sick with something that didn't seem to want to go away. I was sick for well over a month and while I was already feeling miserable, the teachers decided that now was a good time to pelt us with homework and tests.

I know it's not a very good excuse but it's true. Also, I know it's not right to leave you hanging like this, but i'll have to ask you to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter. I know some of you are curious as to who the mysterious people are that Allen feels so horrible in facing, but I just can't upload chapters right now.

Even right now I don't have much time to type this note. I've had to stop writing this about five times already.

Anyway, I just wanted to notify you guys and make sure you didn't think that I was dead or discontinuing this story. I am continuing it, just not at the moment. I will resume writing it once school is out for the year, which is only five or six more weeks. I get out May 31.

I promise i'll update, i'm just asking for more time.

Thank you to all who understand and i'll see you guys next chapter!


	16. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm back in business! Hey guys, long time no write. I gotta say I've missed writing about the Campbell Twins. Hopefully I'm not too rusty from being away for the past couple of months.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for what I write here.

Now, since I know that you guys are anxious to read the next chapter, here you go.

* * *

 **Previously:**

I heard footsteps slowly coming towards me. It seemed to take forever for them to reach me before I felt arms encircling my neck, pulling me into a hug.

My head shot up, my breath catching again. I stood there for long moments, the person not letting go. If I pulled away they only tightened their grip.

Tears gathered in my eyes, not yet falling. My throat constricted, causing me to choak on their name.

Of all the things I was ready for. . . . This was certainly not one of them. . . . .

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12:** Allen's P.O.V.

I stood stiff as a statue, tears starting to fall from my misty eyes. I could barely breath with the person holding me tight around the shoulders. I was afraid if I so much as took a breath the person would disappear, as if they were never there at all. As if I were only dreaming.

The person holding me so close was trembling and I could feel the warmth of their body pressed against mine.

 **'It isn't a dream, is it?'** , I wondered desperately. I glanced down at one of my long dead friends, my eyes pooled further.

Lenalee.

I looked up to the other person standing a few feet away from us, staring calmly as I looked back at him. I remembered his face so clearly, as I was the one to lay him to rest with his lost love.

He looked different now. He looked so much more relaxed and at ease. The stoic scowl no longer there, replaced with a peaceful expression. He looked so much happier in death than he ever did in life. He caught my stare and actually smiled, little as it was.

"Moyashi.", he said softly, calling me by my most dreaded nickname.

I gave a watery smile, tears still streaking my face. "I never thought I would feel so relieved to hear that stupid nickname coming from your mouth.", I chuckled weakly.

"BaKanda", I added as an afterthought.

Kanda gave a good natured smirk as Lenalee stepped back. I gazed down at her bright violet eyes. She gazed into my eyes as she brought up a hand to wipe away a few stray tears

She looked confused as she saw my eyes brimming with sadness and guilt.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?", she asked softly as she gave me one of her familiar concerned looks.

I looked to the ground, avoiding her questioning gaze. My throat clenched as I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. The tears just kept falling. I couldn't look them in the eye.

How could I when I had failed to save them. When I had promised we would make it through the battle with the Earl and Apocrophos. That when it was all over we would all be free from the so called 'Holy' war when it was anything but.

"It's all my fault.", I whispered quietly, but was still heard in the quiet hallway.

I still couldn't look up at them, my hair shadowing my eyes. I thought of all the things I could have done to prevent their deaths. What I could have done to save them.

But no. All I could do was watch as they were struck down as I fought the Earl. Watched as Lavi became a broken man with the loss of the both of them. Yes, it was true. It was all my fault and I knew it. I looked bitterly at my feet, my fist clenched with my raging emotions.

"Allen. Look at me. Look at us.", Lenalee said in her gentle voice.

I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head, refusing to look up into those kind, forgiving eyes.

"Look up moyashi. Face us.", Kanda growled, sounding like the Kanda I knew.

I hesitantly raised my head, my eyes looking to the side, guilt and pain shining through my tears. I felt a hand on the side of my face and automatically looked over. My gaze was met with a hard determined look I have never seen on Lenalee's sweet face.

"It is not your fault Allen.", she said harshly but meant kindly. "It will never be your fault. This is what happens on the battlefield. You can't guarantee anything when you're fighting for your life."

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Kanda walking towards us. He stopped beside me, one of his usual scowls on his face. I could only watch as he drew back a fist and punched me in the jaw.

I stumbled backwards and fell. I was about to hit the floor when I was grabbed by my collar, the only thing holding me up. I glanced up, pain dancing in my eyes as I looked at the angry face of Kanda.

"This isn't about you. Quit the self-pity. What happened to the Moyashi I knew. It's been over ten years and you're still moping? Look at us. We're free. We're actually happy for once without the damn order breathing down our necks.", he growled lowly, letting go of my collar, making me fall to the floor in a heap.

I covered my injured cheek and looked up at Kanda, anger sparking in my eyes. I glared at the samurai fiercely.

"How do you expect me to feel?!", I shouted back at him, surprising him.

"I could have done something! I could have prevented this!", I yelled.

I lowered my head, ashamed that I couldn't even keep my friends safe from harm. I looked down and punched the floor in frustrasion, feeling a slight sting. I growled.

"But no! All I could do was watch. I couldn't even do anything to help because I was stuck fighting with the Earl! I watched as you were both slaughtered and there wasn't a damn thing I could do!", I punched the floor again, only half-heartedly this time.

"It's my fault.", I said weakly as more tears threatened to fall. "It's all my fault."

* * *

 **Regular P.O.V.**

Kanda stood there in stuned silence as he watched the once strong Allen break down, never seeing this happen before. He glanced over at Lenalee, her face giving a lost expression as she gazed sadly down at Allen.

He looked down in frustration. He stood like that for long moments, thinking long and hard. The hallway was silent and void of any sound except for Allen's quiet sobs.

A hand grasped his shoulder from behind. His head snapped up to glare at who ever it was behind him. Only to look confused as he saw a second Allen, this one with black hair and yellow-gold eyes.

He jumped back a few paces to face the black haired Allen, his hand on the hilt of his sword, Mugen. His eyes flicked between the Allen on the floor still crying and this strange copy.

"Who the hell are you?", he hissed, drawing Mugen partially out of its sheath, threatening the new comer.

Lenalee looked over to the both of them. Confusion and curiosity shinning in her eyes as she looked at the second Allen.

The copy chuckled and gazed at him, amused. Then his expression turned sad as it looked to the wallowing Allen. He looked back at Kanda, his eyes sad.

"Go easy on him. After you guys died he holed himself up inside the Ark and went into a kind of hibernation. It may be ten years to you since it happened but it feels like it only happened yesterday for him.", the copy said.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Once again, who the hell are you.", he demanded.

The copy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. You may call me Neah. You may recognize me as the former 14th Noah. I am technically no longer a Noah anymore. I am currently Allen's twin brother now.", Neah explained.

Kanda tensed as he looked between Allen and the newly introduced Neah. "Would you mind explaining how the hell you are outside of the Moyashi's body? Last time I checked he was your host.", he growled menacingly, not relaxing one bit.

Neah sigh once more and walked over to Allen. Kanda's gaze following his every move, hand still over the hilt of Mugen. He watched as Neah knelt down and gathered Allen into a hug, surprising Kanda.

After a few minutes Allen had calmed down. His eyes were misted over, lost in past memories.

"Allen and I split, what was it, almost a month and a half ago? Yes. Allen wanted us to split so that we could get rid of our dorment Noah. He didn't want to risk going on a killing spree when there was the possibility to prevent it. As a result I took on an almost identical form to his. Making us twins.", he explained.

Lenalee looked at him in wonder. "How is that even possible?"

Neah smiled down at Allen before looking up at her to answer her question.

"An old friend of mine, who happens to be a Reaper, helped us. He is extraordinary at finding solutions to unusual problems. He pointed out that we could separated into two entities, giving me my own body and destroying the Noah in the process. We still have our link to the Ark and any other powers, we just don't have a murderous creature living inside our heads anymore."

Lenalee nodded, interested in what Neah had to say. Kanda however, was still on guard.

"How do we know we can trust you? You could be lying just so you can get the upper hand on us later, especially the Moyashi."

Neah smiled easily at him and Lenalee. "I am of no harm to any of you, especially Allen. My intentions are quite the opposite. I want to protect him, I would never harm my little brother. You can count on that.", he said determinedly.

Kanda searched his eyes for any deception but found none. He nodded his head and straightened his stance, releasing Mugen. He walked over to Allen and Neah and gazed down at Allen's lost expression.

"It wasn't you're fault Moyashi. We knew full well that we might not have been walking away from that battle. It's absolutely useless to dwell on it now. We may not be alive anymore but we are better off here than being stuck with the Order for the rest of our lives.", he said.

"You need to stop this or you won't be able to get up and walk. Don't tell me you've forgetten what you've always said. Keep Walking. That's all you can do for us now.", he finished.

Allen's eyes began to clear as he heard this. He still held a guilty look but it had lessened a little to where he didn't look so lost. He looked up at Kanda and gave a quick smile before he stood. Kanda gave a nod and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?", Lenalee asked. Kanda stopped.

"Alma.", he said simply, then continued walking down the hall until he disappeared around the corner.

Lenalee smiled in the direction he went then peered down at Allen and Neah.

"Want to go get some coffee?", she asked simply, completely at ease with Neah.

Neah smiled up at her and glanced to Allen. Allen smiled softly and nodded in answer. Neah turned back to her and gave a large grin.

"Sure"

She smiled and pointed in the opposite direction Kanda had gone.

"Just follow me, I still remember how bad Allen's sense of direction is. This way you don't get lost.", she said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Allen chuckled quietly and looked at Lenalee, he was in a slightly better mood now. He grinned and walked with her, Neah by his side.

"It's good to see you happy Lenalee.", he said softly.

Lenalee nodded and glanced back at the two. "It's great here. Much better than the Order ever was. The only thing that's missing is brother and all the others."

Allen looked at her curiously. "He's not here? He's still alive and well?", he asked hopefully.

She nodded happily. "I miss him but I know I'll see him here one day. I'm happy to wait until that day comes."

Neah nodded and looked at Allen as he slowly went back to normal. It's as if Lenalee never died in the first place. He smiled. Maybe Allen will recover from his grief after all.

"Is Lavi here?", Allen asked softly.

Lenalee shook her head sadly. "No, he's still alive but Bookman has passed on. Lavi has his own apprentice now though."

"Is. . . . Is he alright.", he asked hesitantly, remembering as the Bookman Junior walked away from the battlefield a broken man.

Lenalee looked down at the floor sadly. "He's still closed off. He seems to regret ever becoming close to any of us. He thinks Bookman was right about having no emotions towards others.", she said softly, thinking of her once fiery, happy lover.

"He won't be coming here for years, but when he does I'll be here to welcome him with open arms. I can't wait to bring life back into his eyes.", she said determinedly, losing her depressed aura.

Allen smiled. "I think the moment he sees you he will go back to normal. Even more so when he sees Kanda here as well.", he said imagining the day Lavi will see his lover and best friend again. Then frowned.

 **'Will he even want to see me?'** , he thought uncertainly.

Neah looked his way hearing his thoughts. **'Of course he will. He'll be happy to see all of you.'** , Neah said, sure that Lavi would want to see all three of his friends again.

Allen nodded, determination sparking in his eyes. He then looked at Lenalee curiously.

"Lenalee?", he asked, getting her attention. "What are you doing here anyway? Kanda too. What do you do here?"

She brightened up and grinned at his questions. "Actually, I organize the souls and the 'To Die' list. I'm the one who updates it and gives the lists to the Reapers.", she explained.

"You're not one of them?", Neah asked curiously.

"No. I think I had enough of things like that when I was alive. Besides, I'm good at organizing what with all the piles of discarded paper work my brother had at the Order."

"It's just that every time I try to clean his office of all those papers, more replace the ones I've filed away. I guess they were all just useless attempts though.", she said.

She sweatdropped as she remembered the stacks and stacks of papers surrounding her brothers desk. She sighed as she can still remember all the hours she tried to put those papers away, but to no avail. Her brother really was a disorganized mess.

She shook her head to clear it, going back to the other questions Allen had asked. She had finally lead them into the lounge and sat down at one of the tables, grabbing fresh cups of coffee along the way.

She hand them each a mug, reminding Allen of how she used to deliver coffee to all to scientists on her morning rounds. He smiled in remembrance as he waited for his drink to cool.

"As for Kanda, he is a Reaper. He's not the kind to stay in one place for very long. I guess the Order kind of helped create that habit, but he likes the traveling. Especially when he takes Alma on missions with him.", she continued explaining.

"Alma is here too?", Allen asked, surprised, looking up from his coffee. Then realization hit. "That's right, Kanda said something about going to see him before he left."

"Yeah.", Lenalee smiled, glad that Allen was talking more regularly now.

"When Kanda and I showed up in this place, Alma came running around one of the corners and leapt into Kanda's arms. It was as if he could sense when Kanda entered the area. It was sweet, seeing them reunited. I'm really glad they can be together now. They're so happy."

She grinned as she remembered that day, how Alma had burst into tears after he made sure Kanda was really there and not going to disappear. She recalled how Kanda had shown the largest, most relieved smile she had ever seen when he held Alma close as he cried.

Allen smiled as he watched Lenalee. "I'm glad that they could be together. I wished for them to be together in death after I buried Kanda next to Alma. It's great to know my wish came true."

Lenalee nodded and looked at him curiously across the small table.

"What?", he asked, confused.

She shook her head as she continued looking at him. "It's just now that I've told you how me and Kanda wound up here, I was wondering how you two did.", she looked at us sadly.

"Have you died?", she asked in almost a whisper.

"No, the both of us are still very much alive. Allen here was going to travel around Europe again and I desired that we go visit the old friend I told you about earlier. He helped split us apart and then asked us if we wanted to become Reapers after our Innocence weapons changed.", Neah said.

She perked up at what he explained, relieved that Allen's time had not yet come.

"Good then you shouldn't be joining us here anytime soon.", she said with a sigh.

"Actually . . .", Allen started, "I won't be joining you guys here at all.", he said a little sadly. He looked down at his coffee, watching the vapor rise.

Lenalee frowned. "How? Everyone dies at some point Allen."

Allen looked reluctant to tell her. He didn't want her to become upset. Neah looked at him and sighed.

"It's because we're immortal.", he said bluntly, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Allen turned to glare at Neah, not liking the way he just blurted it out. Neah just gave him a passive look.

Lenalee looked at them confused. "But how is that possible? How did it happen?"

Allen sighed and looked at her with a sad look. "Apparently when I defeated the Earl, I took on his title and his immortality. I am the new Earl."

Lenalee looked shocked and then her eyes became sad as she looked at her friend. "You'll never be able to rest? Won't you be lonely?", she asked gently.

Allen blinked. He hadn't thought of it that way. He looked down unable to meet her eyes. He will never truly be able to be with his friends. Not while they were all dead and he was among the living.

"I suppose so.", he whispered sadly, no longer interested in his drink.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to the smiling face of Neah. He looked at him confused as Neah turned to Lenalee.

"He won't be alone. I will forever be his brother and companion. If he ever becomes lonely or depressed I will be there to help and comfort him when he needs it.", he said determinedly

Timcanpy suddenly wiggled out of Allen's coat pocket and flew around the twins heads, seeking to be acknowledged.

Neah chuckled as the golem landed in Allen's feathery white hair. "You too, Tim."

The little golem flapped his wings happily and snuggled down into Allen's soft hair, falling asleep. He chuckled once more then turned back to Lenalee.

"Besides, think of it as an eternal adventure. The world will always be changing. There will always be something out there to capture our interest. Who knows. Maybe we can help people along the way. We can do something good.", he stated further.

Lenalee gave Neah a long look, a thoughtful expression on her pretty face. She then smiled at Neah, nodding her head.

"I can see he is in good hands.", she said in approval. Then she turned to Allen again.

"Just make sure that while you're on your adventure to stop by and visit us. I'll miss you, but it'll be alright knowing you've found your purpose.", she glanced at Neah and Timcanpy.

"Keep him safe. Also keep in mind that there are some things you need to protect him from. He won't always be caused physical harm. Forever is a long time, it may ware his mind down."

Neah nodded. "Don't forget, technically we are Reapers now. We won't go exploring the world anytime soon, and even if we do decide to continue our postponed exploring again we'll still be helping the Reapers. Kind of like what Undertaker does. We'll still reap the souls on the 'To Die' list, we just won't be around here."

Allen suddenly perked up. He had a thoughtful expression. He looked up and glanced curiously at Lenalee.

"Does this place have a delivery system?", he inquired.

Lenalee blinked, confused. "I don't think so. Why?"

Allen looked down in thought. "What if we made golems to deliver the souls Neah and I collect and so that we can send messages to you?"

Lenalee's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea!", she stopped suddenly, looking depressed. "My brother and the other scientists were the only ones who knew how to make them."

Allen smiled. "Not exactly."

She looked up in curiousity, her question in her eyes.

Allen turned to Neah and clapped him on the shoulder. Neah looked at him confused.

He turned back to Lenalee. "I never did tell you, did I? Who the the original creator of Timcanpy was?"

She shook her head, looking from Allen and Neah confused. Then realization hit her. She jumped up from her seat and pointed at Neah, her finger only inches from his face.

"You created Timcanpy!?", she exclaimed. Timcanpy woke from his nap, realizing the topic of discussion was him.

Neah sweatdropped at her sudden reaction and moved her finger out of his face. Lenalee blushed at her rudeness and sat back down, looking embarrassed. Neah cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Yes, I am the maker of Timcanpy.", he explained. He looked over at Allen.

"You want me to make copies?"

Timcanpy's feathers ruffled at the idea of being mass produced. He looked angrily at Neah, his teeth bared. Neah blanched of color seeing this.

Allen laughed and patted Tim on the head. "Don't worry Tim. Nobody could copy or replace you.", he said with a smile.

Timcanpy gave a satisfied nod and settled back down. Allen looked back over at Neah and shook his head.

"I didn't say make copies, I doubt all of them could be made the same anyway. Could you make one for each person that will need to have one?"

Neah thought on it then nodded. "I suppose I could make several more, and your right. None of them would be exactly the same. Actually, I made Tim in a way so that he could mimic his owner to gradually learn and gain his own personality. It's how he's the way he is today because of it."

Allen thought about how Tim's owner was first Neah, then Cross (he shivered at the thought of him), and now himself. He glanced up at Timcanpy, a little weirded out.

He narrowed his eyes at the said golem. "No wonder you act like master in some ways.", he said suspiciously. Tim grinned his shark-toothed grin as Allen said that, giving Allen a creepy feeling.

Lenalee giggled at the scene then turned to Neah. "So you really think you can make more like Timcanpy?"

Neah smiled and nodded. "We'll only give them to a select few, you being one of them. Promise to take good care of it?"

Lenalee nodded excitedly. She looked at the twins, glad with how at ease the two of them were with each other. It was as if they actually were brothers. She smiled, happiness for them shining in her eyes.

They stayed like this for long hours, catching up with each other and discussing the making of golems that were soon to come. Yes, it stayed like this. That is, until a rather flamboyant redhead came running towards them, dust getting kicked up with the speed of his running.

Allen looked around, confused at the mini earthquake. He finally looked behind him and was glomped by said redhead. The force was so strong it caused Allen to topple backwards into a heap on the floor. Allen was briefly dazed by the impact, shaking his head to get his vision to stop spinning.

"Oh my dear Allen, I was looking everywhere for you! I just heard that you've finally completed your training. Congratulations!", Grell shouted excitedly.

He snuggled into the surprised Allen, giving him a warm hug. He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. A cold aura was coming from behind him. Dread settled in his stomach as he gulped and turned to see an angry Neah.

He shrieked as Neah grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt as if he were a bad puppy.

"Listen here you.", he growled. "Just because I've forgiven you for what you did to Allen doesn't mean I have to like you. So hands off him, got it?"

Grell nodded rapidly as he was sat down on the floor, Neah still not letting go of the scruff of his shirt.

"Now apologize. You bowled him over and almost nocked him out!"

Grell obediently bowed and apologized to the now recovered Allen. Allen smiled at the redhead.

"It's alright. No harm done.", he replied sweetly.

Lenalee bent down next to Allen and whispered in his ear. "What did Neah mean? What did Grell do to you?"

As soon as she was told what happened she became livid. She turned to the still bowing Grell.

"Grell, how could you do something like that?! You are entirely in the wrong here! I can't believe you would do that to Allen!"

Grell practically burst into tears at Lenalee's scolding. Allen placed a calm hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. He smiled gently at her and shook his head.

"Don't worry Lenalee. He's already been put through the ringer by Neah and myself. There's no need to make him feel anymore guilt than he already feels. Besides, I've already forgiven him anyway."

"But. . . Allen. .", she started but stopped when she looked into his eyes. She saw complete forgiveness in his gaze as he walked over to Grell and patted him on the head. Grell looked up and blushed at Allen's bright smile.

 **'He's so adorable! I think I understand how Neah feels so brotherly towards him now. He is like a little brother.'** , Grell thought.

Lenalee looked at the whole spectacle, she saw the flash of respect and brotherly love in Grell's eyes. She smiled.

"Fine, Allen. Just don't expect the same thing out of Kanda if he ever finds out. I think he would probably chop him up and ask questions later.", she said.

Grell looked frightened at the thought of the long-haired swordsmen coming for his blood. He nearly fainted he was so scared.

Allen sweatdropped at the idea. "Then let's not tell him, OK?", he said.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone almost jumped out of their skins when they heard Kanda's voice enter the conversation. Allen turned and laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing you need to be concerned about.", he said.

Kanda raised a questioning eyebrow at his response but shrugged it off. Lenalee walked up to stand next to him, noticing Alma was with him.

"I'll fill you in later. Just don't go on a rampage when I do.", she whispered in his ear before walking over to Alma.

Kanda looked between her and Allen and Grell's nervous attitudes, his curiosity growing. He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't promise anything.", he whispered dangerously.

"You might want to watch out for him Allen.", Neah whispered nervously.

Allen nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I think I'll have to."

Allen, getting over his nervousness, noticed Alma and smiled gently. "Hello, Alma. I don't believe we had a very great first meeting. Do you think we can start over?", he asked quietly.

Alma nodded and smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Allen grinned from ear to ear. "Glad to hear it.", he said happily.

He looked from Alma to Kanda. "I'm glad you can freely be together here. It's one of the wishes I'm glad that came true.", he said quietly.

Kanda looked at him with reverence. "It's because of you we can be like this at all. I have to thank you for that", he said calmly, glancing back at Alma before turning back to Allen.

"Of course, that doesn't change the fact that you're still a moyashi, Moyashi.", he said, smirking.

Allen sighed dramatically. "I thought as much,", he said, then became serious again. "but that doesn't change what I said. I am genuinely happy for you and Alma."

Kanda nodded in acknowledgement then turned to walk towards Alma and Lenalee.

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone turned to the one who spoke, Grell. It seemed everyone had forgotten he was there. Aparently he has been trying to get everyone's attention for a while now. He turned to Allen.

"When did you find out they were here? I wanted to tell you about them.", he asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Wait, what?! You knew they were here and you didn't tell us before now?!", Neah asked, annoyed.

Grell sat and pouted. "I tried to tell you before you two went off to train in that room but you scared me so much I had forgotten!", He explained in a huff.

Neah looked down at him in confusion. "Huh?", then he and Allen both started to think about what happened before the training room.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** : Allen's P.O.V.

"Allen~!"

I turned around to see who had called out to me only to be tackled to the ground. I winced as I fell against the hard floor and opened one eye only to see red hair.

It was Grell. He was currently crushing me to his chest and rubbing his face against mine.

"It's so good to see you up and about! I'm once again so sorry about my behavior to you before!", the flamboyant red head exclaimed.

"Maybe once you are a full Reaper we can become partners! **Oh! There's also something else I wanted to tell y-"** , he froze before the end of his sentence.

I looked at him, confused, until I felt the atmosphere. It was hard to breath, despite Grell's crushing hug. I looked up to see a frightening sight.

Neah was standing over the both of us. His was face shadowed with only a wide grin showing. He had a dark aura around him and he was cracking his knuckles intimidatingly.

"Would you mind letting go of my little brother? You're the one who injured him in the first place and, unlike Allen, I still haven't forgiven you yet.", he said with fire in his eyes, promising pain if Grell refused.

Grell squealed and jump off of me as if he were burned. He pressed himself into the wall, eyeing Neah cautiously. He still had the dark arua around him as he stared at Grell with cold, pale gold eyes.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Neah scratched the side of his face feeling more than a little bit sheepish under Allen's disapproving stare.

"Hehe, kind of forgot about that.", he said nervously.

"This just goes to show how harsh you are to him. Now apologize.", Allen scolded.

Neah bowed his head in shame and turned to Grell. "Sorry.", he mumbled.

"What was that? Speak louder.", Allen said.

"I said I'm sorry!", Neah said, a little irritated.

"Good. Now hopefully this teaches you to be a little nicer to him.", Allen said, satisfied with his apology.

The others were looking at them in amusement, including Kanda. It was strange yet it felt normal with how they treated each other as if they really were brothers.

Maybe in a way, they really were brothers.

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Later that night:** Neah's P.O.V.

The soft lamp light shone on a peaceful looking Allen asleep on his new bed. Earlier, Lenalee had shown the him and Neah to their new living quarters. It kind of reminded Allen of when they first met when she had shown him around the Order HQ.

Not long after they had settled in Allen plopped onto his new bed and fell right to sleep. Neah gently arranged the covers over his shivering body and placed a kiss onto his forehead.

He smiled then quickly set to work.

"Timcanpy", he whispered softly so he wouldn't wake Allen up.

The little golden ball quickly wiggled his way out from under the cover and flew over and sat on the desk Neah was sat at. He glanced up at Neah curiously, waiting for his directions.

"Pull up the blueprints I used to construct you.", he said gently.

Tim nodded and opened his mouth wide for the projection to show. It show a clean copy of his original diagram. Neah leaned forward to study the old looking blueprints. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the projection in deep thought.

"I haven't looked at these drawings since I made you with Cross, Mana, and Allen. Brings back memories.", he said as he gazed at the projection with a misty eyed look.

He shook his head, storing those memories back in their place for another time. He waved his hand showing he was done looking at the projection. Timcanpy closed his mouth and looked to Neah for further direction.

"With it being from so long ago I don't completely remember all the things I did to construct you. That and with some of the blueprints missing I'll have to fill in the blanks.", he said to the little golem.

"There are likely to be mess ups and many sleepless nights to construct the amount we need."

Timcanpy nodded in understanding and perched on one of the arms of Neah's chair. Neah glanced down and smiled.

"Are you ready to help me, old friend? Are you prepared to have little brothers and sisters?", he asked.

Tim nodded and flapped his wings in excitement. Neah grinned.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Finally done! So, what do you guys think? Once again I'm sorry for the long wait, but I think I did pretty good on this chapter. I've also made it extra long for you guys along with the added bonus. I think this is my longest chapter yet!

Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes, cause there are probably a few. Also tell me if any sentences are worded strangely and I will fix them.

Anyway, **REVIEW**. Tell me what your favorite part was.

Until next chapter~!


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE, NOT CHAPTER UPDATE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hello! Sorry for making you all wait again but I have writers block at the moment. No matter what I do I just can't think of anything to continue on with this part of the story. I'm starting to thing if it's a sign to start the next part of the story with Blue Exorsist.

I'm gonna take some time to consider whether this is done yet or not. I don't want to move on to something else when this part of the story seems so incomplete. Maybe there's still a chapter or two left to do but right now I've got nothing.

What do you guys think? Does this story seem complete to you or should I continue with it a little longer before moving on?

I won't be able to write anything for a week anyway. I'm going to camp for the whole week starting today and I don't think they'll let me keep my phone with me to update.

So while I'm gone let me know what you guys think about what I said above. Whether it be by reviews or PM's I don't care, just so long as you give me your honest opinion.

Just keep in mind that I'm not ditching this story if I move on, I'm actually continuing it with another crossover.

Anyway, I gotta go and finish getting ready for camp. Make sure to tell me what you think about the future of this story and guess I'll write to you later.

Bye bye! See you next time whether it be in a next chapter or the next crossover with Blue Exorcist. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
